Tentação
by JuPontes
Summary: AU - Depois de ter passado uma noite não planejada com Finn, que não passava de um estranho, Rachel queria manter entre eles a maior distância possível, mas Finn não estava facilitando as coisas para ela.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaração: Glee não me pertence, nem os personagens.  
**

* * *

**A ideia desta história ficou pairando pela minha cabeça por uns dias, até que eu finalmente resolvi começar a escrever. **

**Porém, não será uma fic longa. Terá poucos capítulos, mas mais do que eu imaginei no início, serão 6. Será uma mini fic. :P  
**

**Enfim... Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Rachel puxou a barra do vestido um pouco mais para baixo, tentando fazer com que ele não parecesse tão indecente. Usava um vestido vermelho que ficava totalmente colado ao seu corpo, moldando-o perfeitamente. Sem contar que o tamanho fazia com que o bumbum dela ameaçasse seriamente ficar exposto.

Definitivamente não era o tipo de vestido que costumava usar.

Mas sua melhor amiga, Santana Lopez, insistira e, portanto, neste momento, Rachel se encontrava no meio de uma boate tomada por fumaça de cigarro, que deixava o mau cheiro impregnado em seu cabelo, o qual fora lavado e penteado com tanto esmero. Tentou achar espaço por entre as pessoas que lotavam o local, em pleno sábado à noite, para chegar até o balcão do bar, onde Santana estava com Brittany, a namorada dela.

Chegou ao seu destino e se sentou num banco ao lado das duas. Não estava se sentindo nem um pouco à vontade. O motivo por estar ali era que terminara, recentemente, um namoro longo com um cara chamado Jesse St. James. Rachel estivera curtindo uma fossa por um bom tempo, até que Santana decidiu que precisava pôr um fim naquilo.

Então, lá estava ela, com um vestido mais adequado a uma garota de programa, atrás, nas palavras de Santana, de um cara que estivesse disposto a fazê-la lembrar-se de que tinha uma vagina entre as pernas.

Um pouco rude, é verdade, mas Santana era assim mesmo.

Rachel aceitara ir até a boate, mas nem passava pela cabeça dela se jogar nos braços de algum homem que nunca vira antes na vida. Apenas aceitara a proposta da amiga porque ela já estava insistindo há bastante tempo e Rachel temia que ela pudesse se tornar violenta, se fosse necessário.

É, bom, Santana era esse tipo de pessoa que não fazia questão de ser sutil.

Quando Santana disse, de uma maneira muito insistente e convincente, que Jesse não era merecedor de mais nenhuma lágrima e que, provavelmente, a esta altura, nem sequer mais se lembrava de Rachel e deveria estar curtindo a vida com outras mulheres, ela simplesmente aceitou, sem conseguir pensar direito no que estava fazendo.

Rachel e Santana se conheciam há anos, estudaram no mesmo colégio e agora moravam no mesmo apartamento, além de trabalharem para a mesma revista feminina, chamada "Dama de Honra".

Na verdade, essa revista não era apenas voltada para o público feminino, mas sim voltada exclusivamente para as noivas. O que era irônico, porque a maioria das mulheres que trabalhavam lá não era casada, algumas nem sequer tinham sido noivas de alguém na vida. Esse era exatamente o caso de Rachel e Santana.

Em determinado momento, viu um homem, num canto mais afastado, olhando-a fixamente. Prestando um pouco mais de atenção nele, Rachel se deu conta de que o conhecia. Ele trabalhava no mesmo prédio que ela, porém, em outro andar. A redação da revista estava localizada num prédio empresarial de Nova York, onde também ficavam situadas variadas outras empresas.

Aquele homem que a olhava, Finn Hudson, trabalhava para uma empresa de publicidade que ficava um andar abaixo. Os dois já haviam se encontrado no elevador em algumas ocasiões, mas nunca trocaram mais palavras do que um "bom dia" de vez em quando.

Rachel se lembrava dele porque era impossível não se lembrar. Finn era aquele tipo de homem que marcam na memória de uma mulher. Era alto e de porte elegante. A maioria das mulheres que trabalhavam com Rachel já tinha comentado algo sobre ele e sobre como era mulherengo. Reclamavam que Finn mostrava interesse nelas e, quando conseguia o que queria, ia embora, dispensando-as, sem nem ao menos dizer tchau.

Rachel tinha horror a esse tipo de homem, mas negar para si mesma que sentia algum tipo de atração por ele seria inútil. Porém, era só para si mesma que não negava, nunca deixara transparecer para as outras pessoas, ainda mais as fofoqueiras da revista. Além disso, até então, tinha um namorado, o Jesse.

Deprimida por pensar nele novamente, desviou o olhar, sem conseguir manter o contato visual por mais tempo. Rachel era muito inexperiente neste tipo de coisa, não possuía o menor jeito.

Vendo que o casal de mulheres ao seu lado mal dava atenção a ela, resolveu se levantar novamente e ir ao banheiro para checar se a maquiagem ainda estava como deveria estar. Levantou-se e puxou a barra do vestido para baixo novamente. Amaldiçoou a hora em que aceitara usar aquele mero pedaço de pano que não cobria praticamente nada.

Andou pela boate, esbarrando nas outras pessoas novamente, até que trombou em alguém e deu dois passos para trás, desequilibrada. Sentiu duas mãos a segurarem pelos braços e teve que levantar bem a cabeça, mesmo usando um par de sapatos de saltos altíssimos, pois a pessoa na qual tinha trombado era realmente muito alta.

– Ah, me desculpe. – falou, tentando ser ouvida apesar da música.

– Tudo bem.

Era ele. Finn Hudson.

Ele era ainda mais bonito olhando de perto. E Rachel pôde ver um intenso brilho aparecer em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a vista por ela, de cima abaixo. Teve que se segurar para não puxar o vestido mais uma vez. E, mesmo não tendo tanta experiência, soube que aquele brilho era de interesse. Talvez até mesmo desejo. Seu corpo de mulher de 24 anos reagiu automaticamente à tamanha intensidade.

Talvez a atração tão reprimida por ele até então estivessem contribuindo para aquele efeito tão arrebatador. Sentiu um sorriso provocante brotar em seus lábios, ao notar que Finn agora mantinha os olhos fixos neles. Já foi comentado o fato de que os lábios estavam pintados com um vermelho tão forte quanto o do vestido? Pois é, ele parecia estar hipnotizado por eles naquele momento.

Não protestou quando Finn a segurou pela mão e a puxou para um canto mais afastado e isolado da boate, estava completamente envolvida pelo momento.

Finn nem sequer tentou fazer cerimônia e a beijou em cheio nos lábios. A maneira com que o corpo de Rachel se acendeu devido àquele contato a deixou tonta. Ainda bem que ele a estava segurando firmemente pela cintura. Rachel passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, em busca de maior equilíbrio. Entreabrindo os lábios, retribuiu ao beijo.

Sentiu a língua dele, com gosto de uísque, invadir sua boca e tomar posse dela, sem piedade. Rachel soltou um gemido e se apertou mais contra ele. Havia prometido a si mesma que não faria o que Santana dissera para fazer, mas, naquele momento, esqueceu a promessa que fez e as palavras de sua amiga começaram a fazer todo sentido.

A colônia masculina que vinha dele invadiu as narinas dela, atraindo-a ainda mais. Beijou-o de forma tão faminta quanto ele a beijava. A pressão que sentia entre as pernas atingiu alturas inimagináveis quando ele apertou com força o quadril contra o dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a trazia de encontro a si, com as mãos já posicionadas em se bumbum.

Rachel se separou dele para tentar recuperar o ar, mas, logo em seguida, juntou as bocas novamente. Enganchou os dedos entre os cabelos dele e apertou. Os dois pareciam querer engolir um ao outro, numa loucura que fazia Rachel ter dificuldade para reconhecer a si mesma. Mas, aparentemente, esse era o efeito que ele estava causando nela.

Finn enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e começou a dar beijos molhados pela região. Rachel apertou os olhos e gemeu outra vez ao senti-lo chupar a pele dali com vontade.

– Você tem um gosto é maravilhoso. – ele disse, com a voz rouca. Rachel já podia sentir a ereção masculina pressionada contra seu ventre, o que fazia com que seu próprio desejo aumentasse ainda mais. – Vamos sair daqui.

Rachel nem sequer titubeou e, rapidamente, respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Ele a pegou pela mão e os dois saíram da boate e pegaram um táxi, depois de Rachel ter dado um rápido aviso a Santana de que estava indo. Finn deu um endereço ao taxista e, durante o trajeto, o casal não conseguia mantes as mãos e as bocas longe um do outro.

Chegaram a um prédio, que ela não sabia qual era, e Finn pagou ao taxista, saindo do carro e esperando por ela. Ele a levou para um apartamento, que deveria ser o dele, e, mal entraram, já estavam agarrados novamente um no outro. Finn a segurou pela cintura e Rachel passou as pernas pela cintura dele, o que fez com que o vestido subisse e a calcinha preta de renda aparecesse.

Finn a levou para um quarto e a deitou na cama, deitando-se por cima. Sugou o pescoço dela novamente. Rachel sabia que aquilo deixaria uma marca, mas nem ao menos estava se importando, queria que ele continuasse. Finn voltou a beijá-la na boca e ela respondeu, com satisfação imensurável.

Os dois gemeram de prazer quando ele começou a se apertar contra ela ritmicamente, roçando as partes íntimas dos dois deliciosamente. Ele já estava duro contra ela e Rachel podia sentir a umidade em sua calcinha e os mamilos se fazerem presentes contra o tecido do vestido.

Foi justamente aí, no mamilos, que ele colocou as mãos e começou a massagear, fazendo Rachel soltar altos sons de desejo pela garganta. Ela pegou a camisa dele e puxou para cima, retirando-a. Cravou os dedos na pele das costas nuas. Rapidamente, desceu as mãos até as calças dele e abriu o zíper. Colocou a mão ali dentro e segurou a ereção, acariciando-a.

A respiração de Finn ficou ainda mais acelerada e ele ficou um tempo apenas com a testa contra a dela, enquanto Rachel passava a mão ao longo de seu membro. Ele se sentou e se livrou da calça, levando a cueca junto. Rachel engoliu saliva ao vê-lo completamente nu.

Finn começou a retirar o vestido dela, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha, que também não ficou ali por muito mais tempo. De uma hora para outra, os dois já estavam nus e abraçados um ao outro, beijando-se como se não houvesse amanhã. Logo depois, Finn deu atenção a ambos os seios, sugando os mamilos com vigor. Segurando-o pelos cabelos, com ambas as mãos, Rachel gemeu alto e reclinou a coluna, indo de encontro a boca dele.

Finn desceu mais um pouco e a mente dela ficou em branco quando ele beijou a parte interna de suas coxas. A latência que sentia em sua intimidade estava ameaçando tirar parte de sua sanidade. Queria que a boca dele fosse um pouco mais para o centro, mas nem sequer precisou dizer em voz alta, já que foi ali justamente que Finn começou a beijá-la.

– Deus do céu! – gritou, quando ele pôs o clitóris entre os dentes e mordeu levemente.

Sentiu que ele sorriu com sua reação e, logo depois, a língua dele percorria toda a extensão de sua vagina e não pôde conter um grito. Finn continuou a provocá-la, com a impressão de que os sons que vinham dela eram a melhor coisa que já ouvira na vida. Rachel começou a balançar o quadril para frente e para trás, no mesmo ritmo em que a língua dele entrava e saia de dentro dela.

Finn trocou a língua pelos dedos e Rachel prendeu a respiração. Ele inseriu o dedo indicador, sentindo a umidade. Logo em seguida, inseriu outro dedo. Rachel já não possuía mais nenhum pensamento coerente.

– Você já está pronta para mim. – ele falou depois de um tempo, contra a boca dela, outra vez deitado por cima. – Totalmente pronta para me receber.

– Sim, sim! Agora!

Como resposta, ele a beijou, sugando seu lábio inferior.

– Quando eu te vi naquela boate, usando aquele vestido, fiquei louco. – sugou o lábio dela novamente. – Louco.

– Sshhh. – Rachel murmurou. – Agora! – pediu de novo. Já não estava mais conseguindo aguentar esperar.

Finn sorriu e se pôs entre as pernas dela, que se abriram para ele.

– Droga, a camisinha! – Finn exclamou.

– Eu tomo pílula.

Usava a pílula há anos, desde que começara a namorar com Jesse, e não havia deixado de tomar depois do término do namoro. Ele voltou a se posicionar entre as pernas dela e, durante um momento em que pareceu estar flutuando, Finn foi penetrando-a até que estava dentro dela totalmente.

Seus corpos se encaixaram de uma maneira surpreendente para ambos. Era uma sensação estranha, de certa forma nova e inesperada, e nenhum dos dois teve ousadia suficiente para expressá-la. Apenas ficaram se olhando bem fixamente por uns instantes, surpreendidos.

Mas não demorou muito até que ele começou o movimento de entrada e saída, fazendo com que os dois corpos recebessem espasmos de prazer, que os dominavam por inteiro. Era mesmo a melhor sensação física do mundo.

Ela o empurrou, para poder ficar por cima, e posicionou as pernas uma de cada lado dele.

Apoiou as mãos no peito de Finn e, olhando-o nos olhos com um sorriso malicioso, começou a se movimentar, montada nele. Finn a agarrou pela cintura e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos devido ao prazer que tomava conta dele. Abriu os olhos novamente e a visão dela se movimentando, o rosto tomado pelo desejo, com os cabelos soltos e assanhados ao redor de seu rosto e ombros, foi uma das imagens mais fascinantes e afrodisíacas que já vira.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, rebolando. Ele aumentou o aperto em sua cintura, levantando o quadril de encontro ao dela. O ritmo que Rachel adquirira estava levando os dois à loucura. Ele se sentou, envolvendo-a com os braços por um momento, mas então voltou a deitá-la por baixo, penetrando-a com força.

Rachel podia sentir que estava vindo. Estava vindo e estava tão perto, _tão _perto. Apertou os olhos com força e cravou as unhas nas costas dele novamente. O orgasmo atingiu-a em cheio, revirando seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e chacoalhando-o violentamente.

– Finn! – gritou, tão alto quanto podia.

Ele a penetrou algumas vezes mais e também foi atingido pelo orgasmo mais intenso que jamais experimentara. Tão intenso que Finn se jogou sobre ela, sem forças para mais nada, juntando os corpos suados.

A respiração dos dois foi se normalizando aos poucos e foi só então que ele se moveu para o lado, saindo de cima. Finn virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

– Você sabe o meu nome?

– Humm... – Rachel murmurou, mas não disse mais nada. Ela relaxou o corpo e deixou o sono vir.

Ele permaneceu olhando-a, tentando se decidir o que aquele "Humm..." significava. Porém, segundos depois, também pegou no sono, imaginando qual seria o nome dela.

* * *

Rachel se acordou duas horas depois, sentindo o corpo saciado e satisfeito como há tempos não sentia. Era uma sensação boa, que a deixou deitada ali por mais um tempo, aproveitando. Mas, então, lembrou-se do porque estava se sentindo assim.

Finn Hudson!

Levantou-se num pulo, ficando sentada na cama. Olhou em volta e lembrou-se de ter entrado naquele quarto estrando horas antes. Lentamente, virou a cabeça para o lado, com medo do que estava prestes a ver. Lá estava ele, lindo e maravilhosamente esparramado no colchão, dormindo como se não houvesse problemas no mundo.

Rachel enterrou o rosto nas mãos e depois pressionou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Voltou a virar a cabeça na direção de Finn, só para ter certeza. Sim, ele ainda estava lá.

O que ela tinha feito, meu Deus?

Fizera sexo com um homem que mal conhecia, apesar de ter dito a si mesma que não era esse tipo de mulher. E o pior, fora provavelmente o melhor sexo de sua vida. Com um estranho!

Saiu da cama rapidamente, porém, fazendo o máximo para não acordá-lo. Precisava sair de lá o mais rápido possível, antes que Finn acordasse. Nas pontas dos pés, vestiu a calcinha e o vestido, colocou os sapatos nos pés, pegou a bolsa que estava jogada no chão e, deu uma última olhada em Finn, gloriosamente nu em cima da cama. Nossa, ele era mesmo um pedaço de mau caminho. Virando-se, saiu do quarto.

Ao pôr os pés para fora, deu de cara com outro homem. O coração dela disparou e Rachel arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que era um amigo de Finn, o que trabalhava com ele. Rachel já o vira algumas vezes também. Não dava para esquecê-lo, uma vez que possuía um estilo de moicano bastante diferente. Devia morar ali também e estava acabando de chegar.

Ele sorriu de forma debochada ao ver Rachel saindo do quarto de Finn.

– Oi, princesa. – cumprimentou.

Baixando a cabeça, ela se apressou em direção a porta, sem devolver o cumprimento, envergonhada. Abriu a porta, sentindo o olhar dele em suas costas o tempo todo e, ao abrir, saiu dali rapidamente, descendo as escadas correndo.

* * *

**Já começou começando, hein? Hahaha...**


	2. Chapter 2

– Você passou a noite com Finn Hudson? – Santana perguntou a Rachel.

– Shhh, fala baixo! – Rachel pediu, colocando a mão na boca da outra. – Quer que todo mundo saiba?

Elas estavam sentadas em suas mesas, na redação da revista, e havia várias pessoas em volta.

– Mas... Logo ele, de quem você tanto fala mal?

Estava óbvio pela expressão de Santana que ela estava achando tudo muito hilário. Rachel respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma diante da situação em que se encontrava. Até o presente momento, não tinha revelado que a pessoa com a qual passara a noite, três dias atrás, era Finn Hudson. No entanto, Santana não havia facilitado a vida dela, desde que Rachel acordara na manhã seguinte, com uma dor de cabeça de matar.

Rachel não só estava envergonhada pelo fato de ter dormido com uma pessoa que mal conhecia, o que não era do feitio dela de maneira alguma, como também estava mortificada por ser justamente um homem do tipo de Finn Hudson, que ela sempre declarara não gostar.

– Eu tinha bebido um pouquinho e estava com a cabeça cheia das coisas que _você_ tinha me falado. – Rachel falou, em tom acusatório.

– Agora a culpa é minha? – Santana nem ao menos parecia se importar, ao contrário, ria abertamente. – Porque se for, ótimo, me sinto honrada por ter feito você agir como uma mulher normal e saudável, sem se sentir presa àquele Jesse, que não merece o mínimo da sua consideração.

– Tá, tá, tudo bem. – a última coisa na qual Rachel queria pensar agora era em Jesse.

– Foi bom, pelo menos? – Santana perguntou, com um sorriso de canto. – Quer dizer, até mesmo eu sinto o apelo sexual vindo de um cara como Finn.

Rachel ficou calada, recusando-se a responder. Não diria a Santana que tivera o melhor sexo de toda sua vida com um tipo cafajeste como ele. Mas a amiga ficou cutucando-a na cintura com o dedo indicador, para provocar, até que Rachel não conseguiu aguentar e deixou escapar uma risada.

– Eu sabia! – Santana exclamou. – Sua _safada_!

– Fala baixo, pelo amor de Deus!

Santana chegou mais perto dela e abaixou o tom.

– E agora, como vai ser?

– Como assim "como vai ser"? Simplesmente não vai ser. Pretendo agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim como agi até agora. Finn nem sequer sabia o meu nome.

– Como você sabe disso?

– Porque quando falei o nome dele, ele pareceu surpreendido, como se não se lembrasse de me conhecer. Achei melhor não informar qual era meu nome.

– Você fez sexo com um cara que nem sequer sabia o seu nome. Rachel! – Santana parecia satisfeita. – É isso aí!

* * *

– Pensando na mulher misteriosa outra vez? – Puck perguntou a Finn.

Sentado no sofá de seu apartamento, Finn estivera até agora olhando para o nada, lembrando-se da noite que passara com a morena que povoava sua mente desde então. Ainda não se conformava em ter sido deixado sozinho na cama por ela. Geralmente acontecia o contrário, ele era quem ia embora na surdina. Nunca em sua vida acontecera de uma mulher abandoná-lo.

Até porque raramente trazia alguém para seu apartamento, justamente porque assim poderia ir embora livremente, quando bem entendesse, no meio da noite. Mas aquela morena o deixara tão louco que a trouxera para lá, já que seu apartamento ficava bem próximo à boate e Finn não soubera dizer se poderia esperar muito tempo mais.

Desde daquele momento, vez ou outra, pegava-se pensando naquela mulher e onde diabos ela estaria agora. A situação era ridícula, pois nem ao menos sabia o nome dela. No entanto, ela sabia o nome dele, pois havia falado, quando atingira o orgasmo.

A lembrança fez Finn sorrir.

Mas, voltando ao assunto, aquilo significava que eles se conheciam de algum lugar, mas de onde...?

– Finn! – Puck aumentou a voz para chamar a atenção.

– Eu tenho que encontrá-la, Puck. Eu _tenho_.

* * *

Uma semana depois, Rachel e Santana estavam no elevador, indo embora para casa, no fim do expediente. A porta do elevador se abriu e as figuras de Finn Hudson e o amigo de cabelo moicano dele, cujo nome Rachel não fazia ideia, apareceram.

Rachel arregalou os olhos ao vê-los e segurou a mão de Santana firmemente. Até então, a sorte tinha estado ao lado dela, e os dois ainda não haviam se encontrado. Mas a sorte não dura para sempre, pelo visto.

Finn estava rindo, olhando para o outro homem e apenas olhou para frente no momento em que deu um passo para dentro do elevador.

– Boa tard... – ele parou como se tivesse topado com uma parede invisível e devolveu o olhar surpreendido de Rachel. Uns instantes de intenso silêncio se passaram, com a porta do elevador ainda aberta. – Você! – Finn exclamou, finalmente, apontando para Rachel.

– Me desculpe? – a essa altura, Rachel já se recuperara maios ou menos do choque inicial e decidira que o melhor era fingir indiferença.

– Você é a mulher da boate! – Finn concluiu.

Rachel engoliu saliva, tentando manter a compostura.

– Não sei do que está falando. – ao dizer isso, sentiu o olhar de Santana para ela, bem como o do amigo dele, que também a olhou com atenção, avaliando-a.

– Não, é você sim. – o amigo disse. Ele já estava dentro do elevador agora, o qual pôde continuar com o seu trajeto de descida. – Eu lembro.

– Desculpem, mas não sei do que estão falando. – Rachel estava uma pilha de nervos por dentro. Nem sequer sabia como estava conseguindo falar sem a voz tremer. Pelo visto, possuía um autocontrole melhor do que imaginava.

Finn a olhava com expressão confusa.

– Não, não, espera... Você sabe quem eu sou. Você falou o meu nome!

A porta do elevador se abriu e Rachel, que ainda segurava a mão de Santana, disse:

– Não, desculpa, mas não sei quem você é. – ela respondeu, andando depressa para fora do elevador, levando Santana, que observara a cena atenta demais para conseguir dizer alguma coisa, junto consigo.

Ouviu Finn andando atrás dela, chamando-a, mas Rachel foi rápida e, em pouco tempo, estava na rua, misturando-se à multidão que passava por ali.

* * *

Finn deu um gole em seu café, que tomava enquanto ia para o trabalho, andando pelas ruas de Nova York com Puck.

– E então, descobriu em que andar ela trabalha? – ele perguntou.

– Ainda não. Perguntei aqui e ali, mas ninguém sabia de quem eu estava falando, pela descrição.

– Que mulher mais difícil de se achar. – Finn declarou, de forma frustrada.

– Talvez seja porque ela não queira ser achada.

– Humpf! – foi o que Finn respondeu.

Estava intrigado por aquela mulher. E tinha decidido que descobriria em que andar ela trabalhava, para poderem conversar olho no olho dessa vez e então ela explicaria direitinho o porquê de ter fingido não se lembrar da noite que passaram juntos. Sim, porque Finn tinha absoluta certeza de que ela lembrava e havia mentido. Vira em seu rosto, momentos antes dela mudar de expressão e fingir não conhecê-lo. E também tinha certeza absoluta de que ela não estava bêbada naquela noite ao ponto de ter esquecido.

– Você está meio obcecado com isso, hein? – Puck perguntou.

– Nenhuma mulher me deixa sozinho na cama, sem dizer nada, e depois finge que não se lembra de mim!

Puck riu do tom ultrajado na voz dele. Sendo o mulherengo de carteirinha que era, Finn não se conformava em não ser lembrado no dia seguinte. Seu orgulho masculino estava profundamente afetado.

* * *

Perto da máquina de café, Rachel conversava amigavelmente com o novo funcionário da revista, Kurt Hummel. Ele estava trabalhando ali há cerca de uma semana e Rachel sentiu uma identificação imediata com ele, como se se conhecessem há anos.

– Meu irmão trabalha neste prédio também. – Kurt dizia.

– É mesmo?

– Sim. Foi por ele que eu soube da vaga em aberto aqui na revista, ele viu o anúncio e me avisou.

Rachel fez cara de pensativa.

– Humm... Agora mesmo não consigo lembrar de ninguém de sobrenome Hummel que trabalhe neste prédio.

– Bom, na verdade, não somos irmãos de sangue. Meu pai se casou com a mãe dele quando éramos adolescentes. – Kurt explicou. – Não nos demos bem no início. – ele riu por um momento. – Mas não durou muito tempo. A vida no colégio não era muito fácil para alguém como eu, se é que me entende, e ele meio que se tornou o meu guarda-costas, me protegendo dos brutamontes do time de futebol, mesmo que ele fosse um deles.

– Parece ser um irmão legal.

– O melhor. Finn e eu nos tornamos melhores amigos.

Finn?

O sinal vermelho acendeu na mente de Rachel.

– Me desculpe... – pediu ela. – Como é mesmo o nome do seu irmão?

– Finn. Finn Hudson.

– Ah...

Que ótimo.

* * *

– Ei, espere, você deixou cair isto! – Finn correu atrás da moça que deixara cair um papel no chão da rua. Mesmo antes de chegar perto dela, reconheceu-a imediatamente. Apressando-se ainda mais, cutucou seu ombro e ela se virou.

Era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a pessoa que viera procurando há dias.

Os dois ficaram se olhando até que Rachel pegou o papel da mão dele.

– Obrigada. – ia se virando novamente, mas ele a impediu.

– Não vai fugir de mim de novo. – apontou o dedo para ela, que olhou para a ponta do dedo dele e depois para seu rosto. – E nem pense em dizer que não se lembra de mim, que não vai colar.

Queria não se sentir tão atraída por aquele homem. Mesmo que insistisse para sua própria cabeça que não estava interessada nele, seu corpo dizia totalmente o contrário. Lembrava-se das mãos de Finn em cima dela e sentia os pelos se arrepiarem. Mas Rachel cruzou os braços e concedeu a ele um olhar que pretendia ser arrogante.

– O que você quer, afinal de contas?

– Você vai me deixar te levar para jantar e então nós vamos conversar.

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada.

– Eu vou, é?

– Sim. E vai me explicar porque fingiu não me conhecer. Nenhuma mulher me dispensou antes.

– Ah. Então é isso. Você está ofendido porque _eu_ te deixei e não _você_ que me deixou, é isso?

– Claro que não. – podia até ser, mas Finn não ia admitir. – Qual é o seu nome?

– Não digo.

– Deixe de ser teimosa. Eu vou descobrir uma hora ou outra e você sabe.

Sim, provavelmente ele ia mesmo, já que estava ela agora trabalhando com o irmão dele. Adiar seria apenas perda de tempo. E queria dizer seu nome a ele. Por alguma razão muito esquisita, queria que Finn soubesse seu nome e nunca mais esquecesse.

– Rachel. – respondeu, enfim. – Rachel Berry.

Finn deu um amplo sorriso ao ouvir o nome, como se gostasse e aprovasse, o que fez com que ela engolisse em seco, nervosa pela perfeição das covinhas que apareceram nas bochechas.

– Finalmente. Um nome para o rosto. E para o corpo também, diga-se de passagem. – acrescentou ele, fazendo Rachel ficar vermelha. O que na opinião dele, deixou-a ainda mais atraente. – Rachel Berry. Eu gosto. Combina com você. Eu sou Finn Hudson, mas suponho que você já sabe.

Rachel ficou em silêncio. Seu nome sendo pronunciado pela boca dele causara-lhe calafrios. Ao pensar na boca dele, lembrou-se de onde ela esteve naquela noite, causando intenso prazer e...

Rachel limpou a garganta para voltar a si e tentou disfarçar, mas a expressão dela a entregava e sabia disso.

Amaldiçoou-se diversas vezes por não ter se controlado e ter gritado o nome dele naquele dia, mas fora simplesmente impossível segurar.

– Próximo sábado. – Finn falou.

– O quê?

– O jantar.

– Não mesmo. – Rachel se virou para seguir com o caminho em que ia antes de ser interrompida e Finn a seguiu.

– Por que não?

– Porque eu não quero.

– É claro que quer.

Ela parou de andar e ficou de frente para ele novamente.

– Você é mesmo bem convencido de si, não é?

Ele sorriu de canto. Um gesto que amenizava sua expressão e fazia com que Finn ficasse mais bonito.

– Não há problema em querer sair comigo, sabia? – ele disse a ela. – Eu também quero.

– Vai ficar querendo. – ela recomeçou a andar, achando que ficar pensando em como ele era bonito não ia ajudar em nada.

– Se eu sou convencido, você é teimosa. – Finn voltou a acusar, seguindo-a.

– Que seja. – ela levantou uma mão para interrompê-lo no momento em que ele ia retrucar. – Não insista, Finn Hudson. O que aconteceu naquela noite foi um erro e nunca deveria ter acontecido. Agora, faça um favor a nós dois e esqueça que aconteceu.

Dizendo isso, Rachel voltou a andar, deixando um Finn ainda mais indignado para trás. Já era a terceira vez que ela o dispensava e não haveria uma quarta!

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews do primeiro capítulo. E também por todas as favoritadas e alertas da fic. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

– Então você achou que eu não te encontraria de novo?

Finn se aproximou de Rachel por trás, quando ela estava parada de frente para a porta do elevador. Ela respirou fundo ao ouvi-lo.

– Você está me perseguindo, ao algo assim, Hudson? Eu posso chamar a polícia.

Finn segurou as mãos atrás das costas e riu, parando ao lado dela, esperando pelo elevador também.

– Apenas vim falar com meu irmão que trabalha aqui, o Kurt.

Rachel não respondeu e decidiu que o melhor seria passar a ignorá-lo, fingir que não o estava escutando, quem sabe assim ele se tocava.

– Rachel. – Santana apareceu do outro lado dele. – Só queria avisar que não vou voltar para o apartamento hoje à noite, vou ficar com a Brittany. – ela olhou para Finn e sorriu amplamente. – Oi.

– Olá. – Finn retribuiu o cumprimento no mesmo tom amigável.

Rachel rolou os olhos ao observá-los. Sofrera nas mãos da amiga todo aquele tempo, ouvindo que deveria deixar de bancar a santa e aceitar as investidas de Finn. Sim, talvez o mais provável fosse que ele a abandonasse depois que conseguisse o que queria mesmo, mas e daí, pelo menos ela também poderia se divertir mais um pouco. Ou, pelo menos, era disso que Santana tentava convencê-la.

Porém, Rachel se manteve firme e, orgulhosa, não pretendia levar adiante uma situação que não daria em nada mais do que dor de cabeça.

– Eu sou Santana Lopez.

Finn apertou a mão que Santana oferecia.

– Finn Hudson.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Finn. – Santana olhou para Rachel e acrescentou, com um sorriso malicioso: – Ouvi_ muito_ falar de você.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e também olhou para Rachel, que agora lançava laser na direção de Santana através do olhar.

– É mesmo? – Finn indagou. – Bom saber.

– Você não tem que ir, Santana? – Rachel perguntou, apertando os dentes.

Santana ignorou e voltou a sorrir para Finn.

– Claro. Foi um prazer novamente, Finn. – ela deu uma piscadela para ele – Tchau. E comportem-se, crianças.

Santana se foi e Rachel ainda olhava feio na direção dela, enquanto que Finn não poderia parecer mais satisfeito.

– Então ela ouviu _muito _falar de mim?

– Só coisas ruins, acredite.

– Não sei se acredito, não.

Rachel começou a bater o pé no chão, com impaciência. Finn e Santana a distraíram e fizeram com que ela perdesse o elevador, quando ele abriu anteriormente, e agora estava demorando para voltar. Algum idiota deveria estar segurando.

– Ei, aonde você vai? – Finn perguntou a Rachel, apressando-se a segui-la. Tinha a impressão de que era só isso que fazia ultimamente, correr atrás dela.

– Vou descer pela escada, pode ficar aí.

– Talvez descer pela escada não seja má ideia.

Rachel fez uma careta e continuou andando, sem dar a mínima atenção a ele, que vinha logo atrás. A intenção de ir pela escada era se livrar dele, mas, de repente, viu-se ali completamente sozinha com Finn Hudson. O tiro saíra totalmente pela culatra.

– Não sabe receber um não como resposta de uma mulher? – quis saber ela, com tom tom de voz ríspido.

– Na verdade não. Não estou acostumado, elas sempre dizem sim. – ele tinha um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

Rachel riu de maneira sarcástica. O cafajeste não tinha nem a decência de negar.

– Pois aprenda, sempre há uma primeira vez.

– Que não será essa. – ele a segurou pelo braço, impedindo que ela continuasse a descer.

Rachel olhou para a mão em seu braço. A proximidade de Finn a deixava nervosa e seu corpo reagiu imediatamente ao toque. Era incrível como se sentia sensível perto dele. Aquele homem lançara um feitiço sobre ela, só podia ser isso.

– Tenho certeza que há outras mulheres interessadas em dar o que você quer, então, por que não vai em busca de alguma delas?

Tinha certeza disso mesmo, já que ouvia constantemente comentários sobre ele ali naquele prédio, como, por exemplo, entre as mulheres que trabalhavam na revista com ela. Rachel não sabia porque passara a ter um súbito sentimento de posse sempre que isso acontecia, mas procurava ignorar. Não valia a pena perder tempo pensando em alguém como Finn Hudson.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente e o coração dela começou a bater acelerado. Sem contar as borboletas que sentia no estômago e, pior ainda, a sensação que foi passando a se fazer presente entre suas pernas. O que era aquilo, afinal? Estava sentindo todas essas coisas só porque ele a tocava no braço e a olhava fixamente?

Sim, definitivamente Finn lhe lançara um feitiço, não era possível!

Viu quando ele fixou o olhar nos lábios dela e Rachel lambeu-os instintivamente. O olhar dele ficou ainda mais brilhante depois disso.

– Não faça isso. – Rachel murmurou, mas não de forma muito convincente.

Finn nem sequer hesitou e continuou a baixar os lábios na direção dos dela. A mente de Rachel gritava que deveria parar aquilo, mas seu corpo estava completamente atraído e não tinha mais jeito, estava perdida.

No momento em que ele a beijou, Rachel lutou contra, tentando manter o orgulho, debatendo-se entre os braços dele, mas Finn a segurou forte, até que Rachel desistiu e cedeu. Não adiantava negar a si mesma que queria que aquilo acontecesse. Entreabriu a boca lentamente e deixou que ele deslizasse a língua para dentro.

Ah, sim...

Não se dera conta, até aquele instante, do quanto havia realmente desejado que ele a beijasse outra vez. Sentiu a parede atrás de si e o corpo dele pressionando-a contra a mesma. Agora com o corpo dela preso, Finn segurou o rosto de Rachel com as duas mãos, firmemente, como se temesse que ela desviasse a cabeça e retirasse a boca da sua.

Mas, a esta altura, isso já estava muito longe do que se passava na cabeça dela. No lugar disso, Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior dele e depois voltou a inserir a língua em sua boca. Vendo que ela estava respondendo satisfatoriamente, Finn passou a abraçá-la pela cintura. Podia ficar ali, beijando-a, por horas a fio. Sentia-se tão envolvido por aquela mulher, que sua mente estava nublada devido ao contato entre os corpos e entre as bocas.

Rachel não ficava atrás. Inclusive, chegou a pensar que podia permitir que ele fizesse sexo com ela ali mesmo, para finalmente aliviar a tensão que sentia em suas partes íntimas, desde o momento em que pôs os pés para fora do apartamento dele, e que a tinha acompanhado desde então, aumentando cada vez que pensava em Finn e em suas mãos habilidosas tocando-a.

Este pensamento, que não continha o mínimo de pudor, assustou-a. Que tipo de mulher se permitiria uma situação daquela? Fazer sexo em plena escada do prédio onde trabalhava? Estava louca!

Empurrou-o para se afastar dele. Claramente pego desprevenido, Finn deu alguns passos para trás e ela conseguiu escapar pelo lado.

– Fique longe de mim, Hudson. – Rachel apertava os punhos ao lado do corpo. Estava nervosa e não podia mais deixar que um homem que causava tal falta de controle nela ficasse por perto. – Já disse que não estou interessada.

Ele os dedos pelos próprios lábios, sabendo que eles estavam tão inchados quanto os dela, devido aos beijos.

– Não foi o que pareceu.

Ajeitando a roupa para recuperar a compostura, ela o olhou e disse:

– De uma vez por todas, deixe-me em paz.

E foi embora.

Finn encostou o ombro contra a parede. É, parece que estava errado. Lá estava a quarta vez em que era dispensado.

Mas, pelo menos, havia feito algum progresso, pensou, sorrindo e ajeitando a gravata que ela, com mãos ansiosas, havia puxado e retirado do devido lugar.

* * *

O despertador começou a soar, alto e irritante, no quarto de Rachel e ela se virou na cama para desligá-lo, numa rapidez tão grande que quase o derrubou da mesa de cabeceira. Depois que o silêncio retornou, ela pressionou os olhos com os dedos indicador e polegar da mão direita.

Estivera, de novo, sonhando com Finn. Sonhos que beiravam a obscenidade, diga-se de passagem. Isso havia se tornado uma rotina desde que passara a noite com ele e, a cada dia, eles se tornavam mais e mais reais, deixando-a num constante estado de necessidade. A latência que sentia, lá embaixo, era uma lembrança de como estivera aproveitando o que vivenciava durante o sonho.

Suspirou profundamente em frustração e se virou na cama de modo que ficou encarando o teto do quarto. Não estava conseguido reconhecer a si mesma. Nunca fora esse tipo de pessoa que só pensava em sexo até mesmo dormindo.

Por que ela tinha que tê-lo encontrado naquela boate? Por quê, destino, _por quê?_

Sua vida continuaria caminhando na calma de sempre e seus sonhos permaneceriam tranquilos e relaxantes, se não fosse por aquela maldita noite.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e depois fez uma careta, porque sabia, no fundo, que não se arrependia de nada. Fora a melhor noite de sua vida e as constantes vezes que parava o que quer que estivesse fazendo durante o dia, para ficar pensando naquele momento, servia para lembrá-la disso.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro, achando que um banho frio seria de grande ajuda.

Esse era justamente um dos motivos pelos quais não aceitara e nem pretendia aceitar os constantes pedidos de Finn para sair com ele. Tinha a leve impressão de que poderia se envolver mais do que o aconselhável com aquele homem, se se permitisse. E sabia que o mesmo não aconteceria com ele. Ou seja, Rachel, no final, sairia da história devastada, depois de levar um pé na bunda, porque isso era o que homens como Finn costumavam agir. Talvez saísse, até mesmo, ainda mais devastada do que depois do término do namoro com Jesse, que já havia sido horrível o bastante.

Ela levantou o rosto contra a água que caía do chuveiro, esperando que aquilo aliviasse a tensão. A água fria bateu em sua pele quente e a deixou arrepiada por um momento. Pegou um sabonete e começou a deslizá-lo pelo corpo. Ao fazer isso, lembrou-se de quando Finn deslizou as mãos por esses mesmos lugares. Pescoço, barriga, seios...

Foco, Rachel! Foco!

Pelo amor de Deus, precisava tirar aquele homem e a noite que passaram juntos da cabeça!

Continuar daquele jeito não a levaria a lugar nenhum. Estivera tão distraída ultimamente que até mesmo no trabalho estava se prejudicando. Levara uma bronca daquelas de sua chefe, depois de perder o prazo de entrega de uma matéria. Isso nunca acontecera com ela antes. E, agora, Rachel se vira na obrigação de recompensar o ato falho de alguma forma, pois isso poderia prejudicá-la na promoção que estava almejando.

Já tinha pensado numa maneira. Estivera preparando uma matéria especial que achava que Sue Sylvester iria aprovar. Mas o projeto ficara emperrado, pois tinha metido na cabeça que aquela matéria precisaria de uma boa arte gráfica, uma que fosse ainda mais elaborada do que as que o pessoal da revista estava acostumado a fazer. Rachel estava urgentemente necessitada de perfeição.

Kurt havia sugerido que ela pedisse a ajuda de Finn. Logo ele, dentre todas as pessoas!

Finn era o responsável pela arte gráfica da empresa de publicidade em que ele e o amigo do cabelo moicano, que fazia questão de ser chamado de Puck, agora ela já sabia, trabalhavam. Kurt dizia o quanto Finn era bom e dissera a ela mais de uma vez que o procurasse. Mas claro que Rachel não faria isso, de jeito nenhum. Estava fora de cogitação.

Kurt já estava completamente inteirado de tudo o que se passara entre ela e o irmão dele. Santana, aquela traidora, abrira a boca grande e contara tudo. Mas, ao que parecia, o próprio Finn tinha se encarregado de informar os últimos detalhes que faltavam. Os quais, obviamente, Kurt fizera questão de reportar a Santana.

Rachel bufou, enquanto saía do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha. Estava bem servida de amigos, que não perdiam tempo para fofocar sobre a vida dela.

Desde então, os dois estavam engajados na batalha de Finn para levá-la para um encontro. Como se não bastasse, Finn agora tinha até o apoio dos amigos dela!

Santana estava sempre falando que ela deveria deixar de ser uma covarde e uma puritana e aproveitasse a vida enquanto pudesse, porque o corpinho bonito e os peitinhos arrebitados não duravam para sempre. Já Kurt se encarregava de contar histórias do passado com a intenção de fazer Finn parecer menos cafajeste e mais humano, uma vez que o que Rachel mais reclamava em relação a ele fosse justamente o lado cafajeste e mulherengo de ser.

Por mais que não quisesse se impressionar com as coisas que Kurt dizia, tinha que admitir que ficara tocada quando ele contou de uma determinada vez que Finn o protegeu de uns brutamontes do colégio, que praticavam bullying. Aliás, não fora só uma vez, haviam sido várias as vezes que o próprio Finn fora alvo de chacota e até mesmo de violência por tentar defender Kurt. Mas ele nunca se acovardava e sempre estava ali para proteger o irmão.

Sim, isso era legal, ela pensou, quando se olhou no espelho para checar a roupa que escolhera para aquele dia, com olhar de aprovação a respeito da própria figura. Mas não fazia de Finn Hudson menos destruidor de corações femininos e o melhor que Rachel tinha a fazer era manter a maior distância possível.

* * *

Rachel estava desmoralizada consigo mesma.

Tanto que dissera que não aceitaria a ajuda de Finn e lá estava ela, no apartamento dele. Apartamento este que lhe trazia muitas recordações que tentara, com todas as forças, manter sob controle.

Mas não adiantara. Estava realmente precisando da ajuda dele se quisesse compensar Sue pelo que tinha feito. A editora-chefe da revista estivera olhando feio para ela a semana inteira e Rachel tremia só de relembrar as coisas que tinha ouvido dela. Para completar, Kurt e Santana falaram tanto que acabaram fazendo-a a aceitar a ajuda de Finn.

Ele estivera olhando-a com um sorriso convencido nos lábios desde então.

– Eu sabia que você voltaria uma hora ou outra, Rach. – Finn falou, fazendo com que Rachel fosse obrigada a tirar a atenção do sorriso nos lábios dele e a voltasse para os olhos. O apelido na voz dele fizera com que ela tivesse uma sensação boa na base do estômago e Rachel balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

– Não comece com isso, Hudson. E não me olhe com essa cara de lobo prestes a atacar. – ela completou, dando alguns passos para trás, ao ver que ele dava passos para frente, na direção dela, ali onde estavam, na sala de estar do apartamento dele. – Não é para isto que você está pensando que eu vim aqui. Como já fiz questão de deixar bem claro antes. Estou aqui por questões de _trabalho_. – falou, com uma voz que pretendia que soasse firme e decidida.

O sorriso nos lábios dele se ampliou e agora dava para ver os dentes perfeitamente formados, que Rachel lembrava muito bem de tê-los sentido dando mordiscadas em determinadas partes de seu corpo...

– Se é o que diz... – ele murmurou, com uma voz baixa e sedutora. Rachel teve que fechar as mãos num punho para se controlar e evitar pular em cima daquele homem.

O caso estava ficando cada vez mais sério. A sanidade dela parecia estar indo embora a cada dia e isso era realmente preocupante. Tinha que lembrar constantemente a si mesma do porquê estava ali. Precisava trabalhar. Era isso. Trabalho. Tinha que ocupar a mente com isso, por mais difícil que fosse, tendo-o tão perto.

Ela respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso. Deveria manter-se simpática, afinal, ele estava prestando-lhe um favor. Por mais que Finn dissesse, ou até mesmo fizesse, coisas inapropriadas aquela noite, Rachel deveria tentar ser o mais educada possível para que ele não desistisse de ajudá-la.

Foi isso que tentou manter em mente, quando já estava sentada à mesa da sala, ao lado de Finn. Tinha que admitir, Kurt estava certo. Finn era um bom profissional e, uma vez que eles começaram a discutir o que Rachel tinha em mente, ele deixara o lado sedutor à margem e realmente assumira o lado profissional. Coisa que Rachel agradecia, porque facilitou a vida dela. Se Finn continuasse falando com aquele tom de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que a olhava daquele jeito tão penetrante, como só ele fazia, ela não saberia dizer se seria capaz de manter a linha de raciocínio.

Mas Finn fora profissional e Rachel estava muito impressionada com todas as dicas que ele dera. Estava satisfeita com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando no que dizia respeito à matéria que tinha em mente. Ele não apenas entendera o que ela tinha em mente, como ajudara a melhorar as ideias.

Ainda que Rachel tenha se distraído algumas vezes enquanto ele falava, quando Finn se inclinava e chegava um pouco mais perto dela, fixando, sem querer, o olhar nos lábios masculinos, ou sentindo o cheiro da colônia que ele usava, ou até mesmo achando adoráveis as sardas que salpicavam o rosto dele, conseguira dar andamento ao projeto.

E olha que o fato dele também ficar encarando-a, quando achava que ela não estava percebendo, não ajudava em nada. Sentia o olhar de Finn no rosto dela também e seu coração batia acelerado toda vez que isso acontecia.

Em determinado momento, quando ele estivera olhando-a por um tempo já, Rachel sentiu a mão de Finn colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Ela levantou o olhar e encontrou com o dele. Os dois ficaram se fitando por alguns instantes. Rachel podia ver a vontade de beijá-la estampada no rosto de Finn. Uma vontade tão grande quanto a que ela sentia para que ele fizesse exatamente isso.

Mas aí o telefone dele começou a tocar, o que fez ambos dar um pulo em suas cadeiras, e acabar com o momento.

Rolando os olhos, como quem lamenta profundamente, Finn se levantou e pegou o aparelho, atendendo depois de conferir quem era no visor. Rachel deu graças a Deus por aquela intromissão bem a tempo. Engoliu saliva e tentou voltar a colocar os nervos em ordem, enquanto esperava Finn terminar a ligação.

– Sim, sim, eu sei... Nós podemos nos encontrar amanhã e depois posso levá-la a um restaurante.

Rachel apurou os ouvidos para escutar bem a conversa.

– Vou escolher um bom restaurante para nós dois, não se preocupe. – Finn continuou a falar. A voz dele era doce e o sorriso nos lábios também. Rachel se perguntou com quem ele estaria falando. – Meu bem, eu sei do que você gosta... – Finn sorriu. _Meu bem?_ – Claro que você vai dormir aqui no meu apartamento, o que estava pensando?

Rachel soltou uma baixa risada irônica. Finn provavelmente estava falando com mais uma das amantes dele e nem sequer se importava com o fato dela estar ali. Só provava ainda mais o quanto era cafajeste. Ele continuou falando com aquela mulher, que Rachel não sabia porque, mas tivera que súbita uma vontade de esganar, quem quer que fosse. Mas, claro, só depois de esganar aquele cretino safado!

– O apartamento do Kurt é muito pequeno, mal dá para ele mesmo. – Finn disse. Rachel ficou imaginando o que Kurt tinha a ver com aquela conversa. – Você pode ficar aqui, mãe, eu durmo no sofá, sem problemas. E Puck fará o possível para não atrapalhar. Não vou deixá-la ficar sozinha num hotel sem necessidade.

Mãe?

Agora Rachel começou a rir com vontade, levando uma das mãos à testa. Pelo amor de Deus, estivera nutrindo uma vontade de esganar a mãe de Finn!

Ele não estava falando com uma das muitas amantes e sim com a mãe. Rachel se sentiu patética. Quando Finn desligou e voltou a se sentar ao lado dela, Rachel o olhou, sentindo-se culpada por ter estado pensando barbaridades a respeito dele, quando ele simplesmente tentava ser amável e cuidadoso com a própria mãe. O que era adorável, diga-se de passagem. Finn podia ter vários defeitos, mas era o tipo de pessoa que dava muito valor a família e isso concedia alguns pontos ao nível de caráter dele.

Os dois voltaram ao trabalho e, meia hora depois, o amigo dele, Puck, chegou em casa.

Com um ar de quem estava entendendo tudo, ou de quem achava que estava entendendo tudo, Puck ficou olhando para Finn e Rachel, sentados próximos. Provavelmente ele achava que os dois estiveram fazendo qualquer coisa, menos trabalhando durante aquelas horas ali.

Chegou um momento que Rachel já estava ficando incomodada e deu o encontro por terminado.

– Obrigada, Finn. – ela falou, quando já estava de pé em frente à porta, pronta para ir embora. – Sua ajuda foi muito importante e eu estou bem satisfeita com o que fizemos hoje.

Rachel pôde ouvir a risadinha que Puck deu, desde a cozinha, depois dela ter dito isso. Finn riu também.

– Ignore a mente pervertida do meu amigo.

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça, achando que, depois dele tê-la ajudado tanto, não seria próprio dizer que a mente dele era, provavelmente, tão pervertida quanto. No lugar disso, ela sorriu também e levantou a mão para apertar a que Finn oferecia.

Apertaram as mãos um do outro, o que fez Rachel sentir um tipo de corrente elétrica desde a palma, até atingir a ponta dos pés, através do contato. Era a primeira vez que se tocavam em dias, desde que ele a beijara na escada do prédio onde trabalhavam. Pensar naquele beijo fez com que ela sentisse outra corrente atravessá-la.

Finn manteve o aperto firmemente, não deixando-a retirar a mão. Ele a olhava agora da mesma forma que olhara quando Rachel chegara lá, antes deles começarem a trabalhar. Ela não se surpreendia com o fato dele ter tantas mulheres aos seus pés. Ela mesma teve que se esforçar para não ficar hipnotizada por aqueles olhos e fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, aqui e agora.

Não entendia porque Finn insistia em correr atrás dela, quando poderia ter qualquer mulher. E Rachel não se considerava nenhuma grande beleza para justificar tamanho interesse. Talvez tenha sido por que o dispensara, coisa que Finn não estava acostumado. Isso devia ter ferido o orgulho dele e Finn a via como um desafio a ser conquistado.

Mas Rachel não iria permitir que isso acontecesse.

Não estava disposta a ser nenhum desafio na vida de ninguém!

Retirou, finalmente, a mão da dele e, agradecendo mais uma vez, apressou-se a ir embora antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

**Capítulo grande esse, hein? Acho que foi o maior que eu já fiz, de todas as fics.  
**

**Enfim... Como falei antes, a fic tem 6 capítulo, o que significa que já estamos na metade.**


	4. Chapter 4

– Não acredito que estou aqui! – Rachel reclamou novamente com Santana, que rolou os olhos. – Não acredito que você e Kurt me convenceram.

Elas estavam acabando de chegar ao telhado do prédio de Finn e Puck, que davam uma festa de ano-novo. Rachel protestara, sem querer ir, mas Santana já conseguia ser bastante convincente sozinha, imagina tendo a ajuda de Kurt.

– Para de reclamar e tira essa cara de emburrada. Daqui a pouco é ano novo, você não vai querer virar o ano desse jeito, vai?

Rachel não queria isso, portanto, tentou manter o semblante mais amigável, à medida em que passavam pelas pessoas e cumprimentavam alguns conhecidos. Quando se encontraram com Kurt, que estava com o namorado novo, Blaine, pararam de andar. Rachel passou a vista pelo local, cheio de gente vestida de branco, assim como ela mesma.

Viu Finn num canto mais afastado, conversando, bem próximo, com uma mulher que usava um vestido mais indecente do que o que Rachel usara no dia em que passara a noite com ele. Provavelmente, isso era tudo o que era necessário para obter a atenção de Finn, uma roupa provocativa, que revelava mais do que escondia.

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente, em desaprovação, e semicerrou os olhos na direção do casal. Foi quando Finn virou a cabeça e olhou para ela também. Ele continuou olhando-a, mesmo tendo a mulher falando, falando e falando no ouvido dele. Não parecia que estava prestando a mínima atenção no que quer que ela dizia. Ele deu aquele sorriso de canto. Rachel desviou o olhar, tentando fazer com que aquela noite não se transformasse num completo desastre.

Finn não se aproximou para falar com ela durante boa parte da noite. Ele parecia estar ignorando-a de propósito, só para provocá-la. E o pior era que estava dando certo. Por mais que quisesse se convencer de que não queria que Finn Hudson fosse falar com ela, Rachel ficava seguindo-o com o olhar praticamente todo o tempo.

Ela foi para o limite do telhado e se apoiou no parapeito, olhando para baixo. Não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava zonza com a altura. Pelo contrário, gostava da adrenalina que sentia ao ver o chão tão distante. Estava sozinha agora que Brittany havia chegado e Santana a abandonara. Kurt estava em algum lugar também, com Blaine.

Parecia que todo mundo tinha um par ali, e, consequentemente, tinha alguém para beijar quando desse meia-noite, menos ela. Rachel suspirou, comprovando que teria se divertido mais se tivesse ficado em casa, assistindo aos filmes de ano-novo que costumavam passar na TV naquela época, os quais, para falar a verdade, só conseguiam deixá-la ainda mais deprimida, com suas tentativas de passar mensagens de felicidade e esperança para o futuro. Talvez, a essa hora, estivesse se empanturrando com uma caixa de chocolate e curtindo em paz a própria solidão.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão pousar na base de suas costas e subir lentamente, até chegar ao ombro esquerdo e parar. Se a altura não a fizera ficar zonza anteriormente, este simples toque realizara a proeza. Não precisou de nada mais para saber de quem se tratava.

Finn se aproximou ainda mais e colocou a parte da frente do corpo dele em contato com a parte de trás do corpo dela.

– Divertindo-se? – ele perguntou num sussurro, bem próxima ao ouvido dela, o que a fez se arrepiar todinha. Ele riu devido à falta de reação de Rachel, que nem sequer virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, e permaneceu naquela mesma posição. – Não quer um drink?

– Não. – Rachel respondeu, finalmente. – É bom evitar a bebida, para não acabar fazendo nada estúpido.

Finn riu ainda mais com o jeito emburrado com o qual ela falou..

– Eu gosto do jeito que você é engraçada sem ter a intenção de ser.

Rachel franziu o cenho. Não gostava quando ele insistia em ficar falando das coisas que gostava na personalidade dela, da mesma forma que não gostava de pensar nas coisas que gostava na personalidade dele, pois isso fazia com que aquela relação, um tanto quanto conturbada, deixasse de ser puramente física para adquirir um certo aspecto pessoal. A última coisa que Rachel queria era se sentir pessoalmente identificada com Finn.

– Onde estão suas amigas? – ela perguntou, em tom ácido, para tentar manter a distância pessoal. – Você parece ter várias aqui. Do tipo íntimas, se é que me entende.

Ela procurou não pensar no fato de que estava incluída nesse rol também.

– Na verdade nem tantas. – Finn respondeu.

Rachel gostaria que ele se afastasse, para poder pensar com maior clareza.

– Sei... – ela riu, sarcasticamente.

– Está com ciúmes?

Ela olhou para ele, finalmente.

– O quê? Claro que não, não seja ridículo!

– Parece que está.

Rachel bufou, decidindo que não adiantaria discutir, e virou o corpo na direção dele, o que o obrigou a se afastar. Finn retirou a mão do ombro dela e Rachel sentiu falta do contato imediatamente.

– O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Hudson.

Finn lambeu os lábios, enquanto a encarava.

– Quando você me chama de "Hudson", soa de forma tão... Sexy. – ele acrescentou, num sussurro baixo, com o rosto próximo ao dela.

Rachel engoliu em seco.

As pessoas em volta começaram a fazer a contagem regressiva em voz alta. Já estava para dar meia-noite? Ela nem mesmo tinha percebido.

... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...

– Feliz ano-novo! – gritaram, em uníssono.

De repente, Rachel se viu presa entre os braços de Finn, com a boca dele esmagando a dela. Para falar a verdade, não tentou afastá-loe o envolveu com os braços pelo pescoço, beijando-o de volta, feliz demais por ter um beijo de meia-noite, ao contrário do que estivera pensando.

E que beijo.

Conseguia perceber a si mesma se derretendo entre os braços de Finn, enquanto as línguas de ambos se divertiam juntas. Quando finalmente se separaram, Rachel abriu os olhos lentamente, quase como se não quisesse pôr fim àquele momento.

– Vamos lá para baixo, para o meu apartamento. – Finn propôs, beijando-a por toda a extensão do pescoço. Rachel voltou a fechar os olhos e ronronou como uma gata, inclinando a cabeça, para aumentar o acesso dele a seu pescoço.

– Não mesmo.

– Vamos, Rachel... – ele mudou para o outro lado do pescoço e continuou o que estava fazendo. – Você sabe que também quer.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Nem pensar. – disse, firmemente. – Não vou.

* * *

Ela foi.

Não tivera autocontrole o suficiente para continuar negando.

Fora com Finn até o apartamento dele e o ouvira dizer a Puck para nem pensar em incomodá-los no quarto dele, quando decidisse descer também. Tentou ignorar os sorrisinhos que recebeu dele, de Santana e de Kurt, ao andar com Finn até a porta, de mãos dadas.

Sua mente estava completamente em branco. Só queria chegar lá rapidamente e arrancar as roupas dele a as próprias. Não estava se importando com o depois. Pelo menos não naquele exato momento. Provavelmente se arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer, mas não se importava. Depois se preocuparia com isso.

Nem sequer perdeu tempo tentando parecer inibida, quando eles já estavam no quarto de Finn, beijando-se e tratando de se livrar das roupas. O desejo contido dentro de Rachel era tão grande que a urgência tomou conta dela. E parecia que Finn não ficava atrás. A boca dele era persuasiva e a provocativa, bem como exigente.

Ele começou a dar mordiscos nos lábios dela e Rachel podia sentir uma bola de fogo crescendo dentro dela. As mãos dele em seu corpo eram destras e experientes, tocavam e apertavam nos lugares certos. Elas puxaram o vestido para cima e repousaram, cálidas, em sua pele, na altura da cintura. Rachel podia sentir que já estava ficando úmida.

Finn não conseguia conter o desejo que crescia dentro dele e passou as mãos pelos seios pequenos e firmes. Relembrou-o de como se encaixavam perfeitamente na palma de suas mãos. Com os polegares nos mamilos, começou a provocá-la, sentindo-os já bastante endurecidos.

Os sons que escaparam da garganta dela penetravam gloriosamente no ouvido dele, fazendo-o vibrar. Beijando-a nos lábios, envolveu o corpo feminino completamente com os braços e o apertou forte contra si mesmo. Precisava eliminar todas as barreiras naquele exato momento.

Puxou o vestido de Rachel e o retirou pela cabeça. Logo depois, retirou a própria camisa e voltou a juntar os corpos, agora diretamente em contato um com o outro. O prazer que aquele contato proporcionou deixou-o sem palavras. Rachel tinha o poder de dominá-lo completamente. Finn fora acostumado a ser o caçador em suas relações, mas quando se tratava da pequena Rachel Berry, sentia-se tão atraído que era como se transformasse na presa.

Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço e prenderam seus cabelos. Rachel puxou a cabeça dele para trás, segurando nos fios, e o olhou nos olhos. Ambos se encararam e depois sorriram um para o outro, antes de voltarem a beijar.

Finn se livrou da calça que estava usando e a levantou, segurando-a no colo, passando as mãos por debaixo dos joelhos dela. Coloco-a delicadamente sobre a cama. Antes de deitar ele mesmo, tratou de se livrar também da cueca. Rachel o observou durante todo o tempo e mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo completamente nu em toda a sua glória masculina. Era ainda melhor do que ela se lembrava.

Finn finalmente subiu na cama, mas ficou de joelhos. Ele colocou as mãos na calcinha de Rachel e começou a puxá-la para baixo. Ela levantou a parte de baixo do corpo para permiti-lo realizar a tarefa. E agora estavam os dois nus, como ambos haviam longamente desejado.

Finn deitou sobre ela, para o deleite do casal, e colocou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, cravando os dentes na pele suave e macia. Rachel puxou a cabeça dele pelos cabelos de novo para juntas as bocas. Uma energia selvagem estava tomando posse dela.

– Eu quero você, Finn. – ela murmurou, contra a boca dele.

Finn sorriu ao ouvir a voz rouca, completamente tomada pelo desejo.

– Eu sei. – a mão dele deslizou-se pelo corpo dela, indo do ombro até a coxa e subindo outra vez. – E eu quero você. Quero você todinha.

Dizendo isso, ele abocanhou um dos seios e começou a sugar com intensidade. Rachel gemeu alto e sentiu o sangue bombear todo no espaço estratégico entre suas pernas. Finn passou a dar atenção ao outro seio e Rachel já balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, devastadoramente entregue ao prazer que estava sentindo por aquele gesto.

Seu corpo estremecia fortemente e ela se esfregou contra ele num movimento frenético, causando em ambos sensações maravilhosas. Finn desceu a mão pelo abdômen dela, até chegar lá, exatamente onde ela queria. Rachel fechou os olhos firmemente, quando ele deslizou, sedutoramente, os dedos ao longo de sua vagina.

Ele introduziu um dedo e então gemeu em uníssono com ela, apertando e penetrando seu recanto quente e molhado. Finn acelerou o movimento, introduzindo mais um dedo e Rachel já não estava aguentando mais se segurar. Os gemidos que soltava eram cada vez mais fortes e altos e ela sentiu o orgasmo a atingir e chacoalhar seu corpo de cima abaixo, explodindo seu mundo em mil cores.

Finn continuou com os dedos dentro dela, sentindo as paredes internas de Rachel contraírem-se. Depois, ele retirou a mão e voltou a beijá-la intensamente.

– Agora chegou o momento mais esperado. – disse Finn, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela, que se abriram para ele em uma feliz bem-vinda.

– Sim, sim, sim! – ela exclamou, ofegante. Queria senti-lo dentro de si. Completamente dentro de si. Havia esperado muito tempo por aquilo e já estava tremendo devido à expectativa.

Que provou não ser nada comparada à realidade. Finn entrou nela totalmente e tê-lo ali, de fato, era muito mais atordoante do que qualquer imaginação. Podia sentir o próprio prazer em forma de fogo líquido. Suas unhas arranharam as costas dele, sabendo que provavelmente deixariam marcas. Isso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais acesa. Pensar que deixaria sua marca nele intensificou o desejo ainda mais.

Ela moveu o quadril em harmonia junto com o dele. Os corpos suados se roçavam e as partes íntimas criavam o atrito perfeito. Rachel pôde sentir o clímax chegando outra vez. Quando foi atingida novamente, arqueou o corpo contra o de Finn e logo depois caiu deitada contra o colchão de forma mole. Percebendo que o momento de Rachel já havia chegado, ele se permitiu esvaziar dentro dela.

* * *

Deitados lado a lado, ninguém falou nada por muito tempo. Os dois estavam tentando voltar ao juízo perfeito, depois de terem chegado às extremidades da lucidez. Estavam também tentando acalmar, bem como entender, os próprios sentimentos e o que significava aquela imensa atração que sentiam.

Assim como havia previsto, o arrependimento bateu em Rachel e a fez pensar com maior clareza. Tensa, constatara que havia se entregado novamente, ainda que tivesse prometido a si mesma que não voltaria a acontecer. Mas não escutara a voz da razão e agora estava na cama de Finn Hudson outra vez, colocando em risco os próprios sentimentos.

Mesmo sabendo que poderia sair extremamente magoada, Rachel cedera à tentação. Finn não era o tipo de homem que estava disposto a se prender a uma mulher e ela não era o tipo de mulher que estava disposta a viver uma aventura que acabaria em lágrimas. Lágrimas essas que, com cem por cento de certeza, seriam as dela.

Mas ainda havia tempo. Tinha que haver.

Rachel se levantou e se pôs de pé, indo atrás de suas roupas.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Finn perguntou.

– Indo embora. – encontrou o vestido e tratou de colocá-lo de volta.

Finn se levantou da cama e foi até ela.

– Não pense que vai me deixar de novo.

– Não banque o ofendido, Hudson. Por que você acha que sempre tem que ser você o primeiro a pular fora?

Ele ficou calado depois da acusação. Era bem verdade que estava acostumado a manter distância emocional nas relações que tinha com as mulheres, nunca se envolvendo mais do que devia, deixando-as assim que se apresentava a primeira oportunidade. Ela percebeu a reação hesitante dele e riu sarcasticamente, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava a calcinha por todos os lados do quarto, sem saber exatamente onde Finn a tinha jogado.

– Você é tão patético com esse seu jeito machista. – no quarto escuro, pegou algo branco do chão e examinou, mas constatou que não era sua calcinha branca e sim a cueca dele e voltou a jogá-la. – Foi um erro, como da outra vez. Vamos aceitar isso e seguir em frente.

– Como se não tivesse acontecido?

Rachel se virou e olhou para ele, ao ouvir o tom de voz que soara de uma maneira que ela não sabia precisar qual. Parecia ter um toque de orgulho ferido, mas de um jeito melancólico e não convencido. Mas devia estar enganada, claro. Finn Hudson não era o tipo de homem que se deixava abater por uma mulher.

Ele ainda estava completamente nu, numa presença alta e imponente no meio do quarto. Odiava o jeito como se sentia tão atraída por aquela visão.

– Isso mesmo. – voltou a buscar pela bendita da calcinha que parecia estar se escondendo só com a intenção de fazê-la se irritar. – tenho certeza de que encontrará outra, para que cure suas feridas.

– Rachel...

– Escute, Hudson... – ela deu uma pausa, quando finalmente achou o que procurava e começou a colocá-la. – Eu não quero manter este tipo de relacionamento com você. Claro, o sexo é ótimo, como foi comprovado agora há pouco, mas é só isso, e isso não é o que eu estou procurando. Você não é o tipo de homem que eu tenho a intenção de manter em minha vida. Você é do tipo cafajeste e mulherengo. Quanto mais fria for a relação para você, melhor. – Rachel pôde vê-lo mudando o peso do corpo para a outra perna e cruzando os braços, à medida que ia escutando as palavras acusatórias vindas dela, a expressão ficando ressentida. – Eu não estou julgando, cada um é do jeito que é, mas... Não é exatamente este tipo de caráter que eu procuro num homem. Procuro alguém que tenha uma moral séria e não um depravado, como você. Não estou tentando ser ofensiva. – acrescentou rapidamente, achando que era o que deveria fazer. – Ou cruel. Mas, simplesmente... Não é o que eu quero e ponto final.

Rachel decidiu que já era hora de parar com o seu monólogo. Sabia que, por mais que não quisesse, as palavras tinham soado um pouco duras. Não queria chateá-lo, mas, se isso fosse o que o levaria a manter-se longe dela, então que fosse.

Notou a expressão contrariada no rosto dele. Até mesmo triste. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas procurou ignorar. Não era problema dela se a verdade doía e Finn Hudson era sim um cafajeste. Aliás, era uma reputação da qual, até onde ela sabia, ele se orgulhava de ostentar.

Sem dizer mais nada, pegou a bolsa, calçou as sandálias e foi embora, sem que Finn tentasse impedir.

* * *

**Capítulo hot outra vez. kkkkk... :P**


	5. Chapter 5

– Finn Hudson ainda está pior do que antes, pelo que eu ouvi dizer. – uma voz fez-se ouvir, quando Rachel estava sentada em sua mesa, na redação da revista. Um grupinho de mulheres fofocava ali perto dela. – Está sendo visto em praticamente todas as festas da cidade.

– Não sei porquê a surpresa. – falou outra das mulheres. – Hudson sempre foi um libertino.

– Sim, bom, isso é verdade...

– Dizem as más línguas que ele levou um pé na bunda.

– O quê? – alguém exclamou, surpresa. – Ninguém dá o pé na bunda em Finn Hudson! Quem seria louca?

As outras do grupo riram e expressaram suas respectivas concordâncias com a última que tinha falado.

– Só sendo muito louca mesmo.

Rachel ficou calada escutando a conversa e imaginando o que elas diriam se soubessem que a "louca" estava bem ali ao lado.

Depois, sentiu a pontada de culpa voltando a incomodá-la. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia, desde a noite de ano-novo, mais de duas semanas atrás. Sabia que tinha dito algumas palavras ásperas para Finn. Mas aí lembrava a si mesma que não havia motivos para sentir pena, porque Finn não era nenhum santinho também. Por que teria remorso por dispensar um cara que não pensava duas vezes para dispensar uma mulher?

Finn estava acostumado a colecionar corações partidos, e ela não partira o dele, tinha certeza. Apenas o deixara ofendido porque não estava rastejando aos seus pés, como faziam todas as outras. E, para garantir que sua masculinidade permanecesse intacta, estava andando por aí seduzindo o dobro de mulheres que seduzia antes. Que aliás, já era um número bastante considerável.

Era por isso que não havia o menor motivo para se sentir culpada. A maneira de Finn de reagir ao que acontecera só fazia comprovar o quanto ele não era digno de confiança. O quanto era imaturo e não merecia o risco. Manter um relacionamento com Finn Hudson era um risco muito maior do que escalar o Everest. A chance de que ele a abandonasse com o coração nas mãos e aos pedaços era quase de cem por cento.

Já correra este risco com Jesse e a experiência resultara em algo traumatizante. Homens como Finn e Jesse não eram de confiança. Eram bonitos e charmosos demais para manter as outras mulheres à margem.

Respirando fundo, Rachel tentou parar de pensar em homens e em como eles eram insensíveis, para voltar ao trabalho.

* * *

Mais duas semanas depois, Rachel decidira que tinha que sair de casa para não ficar enclausurada pensando em coisas que não devia. Por mais que tentasse convencer a si mesma do contrário, tinha saudades de Finn. E olha que nem sequer passara tanto tempo com ele assim, para já estar sentindo a falta dele em sua vida.

Em mais de uma ocasião, ficara encarando o telefone, travando uma batalha interna sobre se deveria ligar para ele ou não. Acabava decidindo pelo não todas as vezes.

Os sonhos que estivera tendo com ele, ficavam piores a cada dia. Rachel se acordava no meio da noite, suada e molhada. Aquele homem conseguia deixá-la assim quando nem mesmo estava lá! Num simples sonho, Rachel já ficava completamente excitada! Isso nunca acontecera com Jesse, ou com qualquer outro homem antes, nunca. Jamais.

Mas seu subconsciente não parecia querer deixá-la ter uma sequência de noites de sono tranquila. E, se sua mente era povoada por ele durante a noite, durante o dia era ainda pior. Com medo de estar desenvolvendo um sério caso de obsessão, decidira aceitar o convite de Kurt para ir a um bar, já que Santana tinha marcado um programa com Brittany.

Mas conseguia perceber que estava bebendo demais.

Kurt trouxera Blaine junto com ele, o que não fizera muito bem a Rachel, porque ela os observava, trocando carinhos e afagos, e constatava que era a única que estava sozinha, sem ninguém que a amasse. Kurt tinha Blaine e Santana tinha Brittany. Ela não tinha ninguém.

Estando ali, segurando vela para o casal, começara a beber para afogar as mágoas. Enquanto sua vida profissional ia de vento em popa – graças a Finn, aliás, que a ajudara imensamente, fazendo com que Sue gostasse tanto do que ela havia preparado que Rachel acabara ganhando uma coluna só dela na revista – a vida pessoal estava uma desgraça ainda maior do que antes.

Enviara um e-mail para ele, agradecendo a ajuda e contando sobre a boa notícia. Mas não recebera uma resposta de volta. Eles se encontraram algumas vezes no prédio onde trabalhavam, mas em nenhum momento chegaram a trocar palavras. Rachel tinha vontade de agradecê-lo pessoalmente, mas Finn não parecia estar com um ar muito amigável em relação a ela.

E assim caminharam as coisas entre eles desde então. Era como se nem sequer tivessem se conhecido algum dia. Rachel não sabia porque isso a incomodava tanto se era justamente o que queria. Conseguira fazer Finn ficar distante dela e agora podia seguir com sua vida. Mas a verdade era que tinha vontade de gritar umas coisas na cara dele, sempre que Finn virava o rosto, ignorando-a.

O que ele diria se ela fizesse isso, depois de ter deixado óbvio que pensava tão pouco dele, naquela noite de ano-novo? Provavelmente acharia que estava maluca.

Viu um homem parecido com Finn perto do balcão do bar. Mas não deu tanta atenção. Não era a primeira vez. Agora estava com essa mania também, como se já não tivesse problemas o suficiente. Pensava tanto em Finn que acabava vendo-o por todos os lados, confundindo outros homens com ele. Talvez ela estivesse um pouco maluca mesmo, no fim das contas, pensou, esvaziando outro drink.

Já perdera as contas da quantidade de drinks que tomara, mas tinha certeza de que eram muitos, pois sua cabeça já estava começando a rodar.

– Não acha que já tomou demais, Rachel? – Kurt perguntou, com ar preocupado. – É melhor parar.

– Me deixa, Kurt. – ela respondeu, com voz bastante enrolada. – Deixa eu esquecer os meus problemas em paz.

Kurt trocou olhares com Blaine o que a fez ficar ainda mais irritada.

– Não olhem um para o outro desse jeito. Não preciso que ninguém fique com pena de mim.

– Não é de você que eu sinto pena, acredite. _Você_ merece sofrer por ser tão teimosa. – Kurt declarou. – Mas outros acabam sofrendo junto.

Rachel olhou para ele confusa. O que queria dizer com aquilo? Que, por acaso, Finn estava sofrendo? Tal pensamento fez com que ela gargalhasse. A mera ideia era hilária. Finn não sofreria por uma mulher.

Ela deu pouca importância ao que Kurt disse com um gesto de mão e com uma careta de quem não dava bola, voltando a dar atenção a sua própria bebida. Em determinado momento, olhou na direção do homem que tinha visto antes e ele se pareceu ainda mais com Finn. Impaciente por não conseguir controlar a própria mente, levantou-se de sua cadeira com dificuldade, quase caindo devido ao desequilíbrio. Blaine se levantou rapidamente também para ampará-la, mas Rachel o impediu, conseguindo ficar de pé.

– Vou até o bar. Não aguento mais ver a felicidade de vocês dois, está me deixando meio enjoada.

– Acho que o que está te deixando enjoada é outra coisa. – Kurt apontou para o copo que ela tinha na mão.

Dando de ombros, ela saiu de lá e foi até o bar. Apoiou-se no balcão e pediu outra bebida. Poucos minutos depois, um homem se aproximou dela.

– Boa noite. – ele disse.

Rachel o olhou, mas nem sequer conseguia focalizá-lo direito. No entanto, achou que ele parecia ser bonitinho, com seus cabelos loiros encaracolados, e sorriu bobamente.

– Oooooiii. – cumprimentou de volta. Ele riu levemente com a atitude dela. – Estou bêbada. – ela acrescentou, um pouco mais séria.

– Estou percebendo.

– O que quero dizer... – Rachel começou, mas parou para dar um soluço. – É que você é bonito, ou pelo menos parece ser, mas eu não tenho forças suficientes para flertar, neste momento.

Ele se aproximou dela, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Quem sabe se nós pularmos a fase do flerte e irmos direto para o meu apartamento.

Rachel olhou para ele e piscou algumas vezes, aturdida. Será que tinha ouvido direito?

– Ah...

– Ela não está interessada. – uma outra voz masculina falou ali perto.

Rachel girou a cabeça em direção a ela, o que fez o recinto girar ainda mais, e viu ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a razão de seus tormentos, Finn Hudson. Então a mente dela não estivera imaginando coisas e Finn realmente estava ali. Menos mal... Pelo menos ainda não estava completamente biruta.

– Não acho que ninguém aqui pediu a sua opinião. – o loiro se dirigiu a Finn. – Vá procurar alguém que ainda não esteja acompanhada. – dizendo isso, tentou ignorar Finn, voltando a atenção para Rachel.

Finn colocou a mão no ombro dele e o empurrou de leve.

– Não toque em mim, cara. – a voz do loiro agora era mais ameaçadora.

– Você é mesmo do tipo que se aproveita de uma mulher claramente embriagada? – o tom de voz de Finn não ficava atrás.

Rachel, que estivera passando o olhar de um para o outro durante a breve conversa, resolveu que era hora de se fazer presente.

– Não estou embriagada! – contradisse Finn, só porque foi o que achava que devia fazer, porque até o mais idiota veria que ele estava certo.

– Viu? – o loiro perguntou a ele.

– Olha, amigo, eu não quero criar confusão aqui, tá legal? Eu a conheço e ela está comigo. – Finn disse e Rachel abriu a boca para contradizê-lo de novo, mas ele continuou, sem deixa-la dizer nada, colocando um braço em volta de seus ombros. – Rachel está comigo, portanto, talvez quem deva procurar outra companhia aqui é você. O bar está cheio, tenho certeza de que encontrará alguém.

O loiro olhou em volta e pareceu ter decidido que o que Finn dissera era verdade e que teria menos problemas se os deixasse e fosse investir em outra.

– Talvez tenha razão.

Quando ele já tinha ido embora, Finn retirou o braço que a envolvia e ficou de frente para Rachel.

– Deixe o copo aí em cima e vamos embora.

– Acho que não. – Rachel respondeu, irritada por ele achar que tinha o direito de dizer o que ela tinha ou não tinha que fazer. Ainda mais depois de ter colocado seu novo amigo loiro para correr, sem que ela sequer pedisse.

Finn rolou os olhos. Estava enraivecido consigo mesmo por se importar. Encontrara-se com Kurt, minutos antes, que o informara de que Rachel estaria ali, já bastante bêbada. Dissera a si mesmo que não iria até lá, mas não se dera ouvidos. Todos aqueles dias, estivera tentando ficar com raiva dela, porém, falhara em seu intento. Aquela mulher, por alguma razão, o afetava como nenhuma outra e negar a si mesmo seria apenas perda de tempo.

Sentia por ela algo novo, que ninguém havia conseguido despertar antes. E olha que muitas tentaram. E aí veio Rachel que, sem o mínimo de esforço, muito pelo contrário, parecia deixar marcas dentro dele cada vez mais. Finn se pegava pensando nela e desejando estar com ela. E não apenas no sentido sexual.

Vendo que não adiantaria discutir, ele mesmo pegou o copo dela e pôs no balcão, puxando-a pela mão.

– Ei! – Rachel exclamou. – Eu disse que não ia!

Finn nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder, carregando-a facilmente, já que ela não estava com a mínima condição de se opor. Vendo-a cambalear, no entanto, passou um braço por sua cintura e continuou o caminho. Foi até Kurt e avisou que estavam de saída.

Finn parou um táxi e colocou Rachel para dentro, apesar dos protestos dela, entrando logo depois.

– Você é um Neandertal, Finn Hudson. – ela disse, com voz ainda mais engrolada. – Achando que pode me arrastar desse jeito sem o meu consentimento.

Ignorando-a mais uma vez, Finn deu ao taxista o endereço de seu apartamento.

– Não! – Rachel protestou. – Não vou para o seu apartamento. – mais uma vez, Finn não disse nada. – Está mudo?

Dessa vez, ele riu e a olhou.

– Você obviamente precisa de alguém para cuidar de você hoje e Kurt me disse que Santana não está em casa.

– Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim!

– Não acho que você seja capaz de dar dois passos sozinha sem cair, Rachel. Portanto, não pode ficar sozinha.

Ela fez cara feia.

– E por que você se importaria?

Ele estava fazendo essa mesma pergunta a si mesmo. Mas o fato era que se importava e ponto final.

Cansada demais para continuar reclamando, ela desistiu e repousou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo as pálpebras cansadas. Fechando os olhos, ela se conchegou um pouco mais e Finn retirou, carinhosamente, o cabelo que estava no rosto dela.

– Eu gosto do seu cheiro, sabia? – ela sussurrou, meio sonolenta. – Na verdade, eu temo seriamente que não exista alguma coisa em você que eu não goste.

Finn sorriu e sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Provavelmente Rachel não faria aquelas confissões estando sóbria.

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo. – confessou também. – Talvez sua teimosia seja um pouco irritante, mas também dá um certo charme. Tudo o que vale a pena custa trabalho, certo?

Ele a sentiu sorrir contra seu pescoço.

O táxi chegou ao destino e Finn saiu dele e tirou Rachel também, com dificuldade.

– Boa sorte, amigo. – o taxista falou, indicando Rachel.

– Obrigado.

Finn pagou e o táxi foi embora. Vendo que Rachel não conseguiria caminhar sozinha, ele a segurou no colo, passando um braço por trás dos joelhos. Rachel protestou mais uma vez, dizendo que podia muito bem se virar sozinha, mas envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e voltou a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Eu também gosto quando você me segura assim. – murmurou ela, apesar dos protestos anteriores.

Finn riu. Estava gostando da versão bêbada de Rachel Berry, que dizia coisas que a versão sóbria não diria nunca. Provavelmente não se lembraria de nada disso no dia seguinte, mas ele faria questão de lembrá-la por ela.

Quando entrou no apartamento, Rachel dava pequenos e leves beijos ao longo do pescoço e da mandíbula dele e às vezes soltava umas risadinhas do nada.

Finn foi até seu banheiro e a sentou no sanitário.

– Você não pretende fazer com que eu durma aqui, não é? Porque eu não posso dormir aqui...

– Acho que hoje você não terá muita escolha.

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente, não querendo dar o braço a torcer, mas não disse mais nada, encostando-se pesadamente na parede atrás dela. Finn ligou o chuveiro e ajustou a temperatura para fria, depois se virou para ela, que já estava quase dormindo.

Ele a desencostou.

– Vamos, Rach, não durma.

Ela soltou outra risadinha.

– Quando você diz "Rach", eu sinto coisas... Se é que me entende.

– É mesmo?

– Uhummmm... – ela murmurou, longamente. Finn começou a retirar a blusa que ela estava usando. – Você vai se aproveitar de mim?

– Eu vou te dar um banho.

– Eu não quero tomar banho. – a voz dela estava bastante grogue.

– Já disse que hoje você não tem muita escolha.

Ele já tinha tirado a blusa e estava terminando de tirar a saia e as sandálias. Não demorou muito e ela também já estava sem calcinha, totalmente nua.

– Estou nua.

– Eu sei.

– Não é justo, você também tem que ficar nu.

– Agora não. – ele a levantou nos braços mais uma vez.

– Eu gosto de ver você nu. – ela voltou com as confissões. – Eu te acho muito gostoso, sabia? Você é tão diferente do Jesse. Jesse era frio, mas Finn não... Finn é quente. Bem quente.

Ele sorria no momento em que a colocava debaixo do chuveiro. Rachel gritou e tentou sair.

– Está um gelo! – reclamou ela.

– Você merece, depois de ter bebido tanto.

– _Finn!_

Ele a manteve no mesmo lugar, apesar da tentativa de escapulir, ficando ele mesmo todo molhado também, até que chegou uma hora que ela se resignou e ficou parada.

– Eu te odeio. – ela disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

– Tudo bem.

Finn terminou de dar banho nela e Rachel já parecia estar com um aspecto um pouco melhor do que quando a vira pela primeira vez naquela noite. Eles saíram do banheiro e Finn a enrolou com uma toalha. O corpo dela tremia levemente de frio e ele passou as mãos por seus braços, de cima abaixo, para ajudar a esquentar.

Feito isso, a conduziu até a cama e a fez se deitar, cobrindo-a com o cobertor.

– Falei que não posso dormir aqui. – ela disse, mas já foi se aconchegando entre os travesseiros e fechando os olhos. – Mas acho que não faz mal dar um cochilinho... Só um instantinho...

– Sim, só um instantinho. – Ele disse, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos dela. Demorou apenas poucos segundos e Rachel já estava dormindo.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou na testa, antes de tirar as próprias roupas e deitar-se também. Mandou uma mensagem para Santana, avisando de que Rachel estava com ele, e depois se virou de lado, passou um braço pela cintura dela para dormir.

* * *

**Depois de um capítulo hot, um capítulo fofo...**

**Eu conheço uma pessoa que é assim quando está de pileque, fica falando um monte de coisa que não falaria se estivesse sóbria. rs... Me inspirei nessa pessoa.**

**Penúltimo capítulo, agora só resta mais um.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Na manhã seguinte, Finn estava deitado em sua cama, lendo um livro e tendo Rachel dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado. Ele olhava suas feições suavizadas devido ao sono profundo.

Estava feliz por tê-la ali. Teve a oportunidade de dormir com ela pela primeira vez e, por ironia, nem sequer tinham feito sexo anteriormente. Tinham apenas dormido, um abraçado ao outro. E foi agradável.

Nunca havia simplesmente dormido com uma mulher em sua cama antes, nunca se dera esta oportunidade. E Rachel era a pessoa perfeita para ser a primeira, ele pensou, com um leve sorriso.

Sentiu quando ela começou a se mexer ao seu lado e ficou olhando-a despertar. Rachel abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao vê-lo, ainda com aspecto meio sonhador e inconsciente. Fechou os olhos novamente para abri-los de par em par logo depois, voltando a olhá-lo.

– Finn? – ela girou, ficando com o corpo virado para cima. Os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando se deu conta de onde estava. Meio hesitante, levantou o cobertor e olhou por debaixo, constatando que estava completamente sem roupa. – Jesus Cristo amado! – ela pôs as mãos na testa e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, que ria de toda a reação. – Nós dois...? – deixou o resto da frase no ar.

– Não. – ele respondeu. – Apenas dormimos. Você estava bêbada demais ontem, portanto eu te trouxe para cá.

– Bêbada? – Rachel olhou para o teto, tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Lembrava-se de ter ido a um bar com Kurt e Blaine. Lembrava-se de ter começado a beber por não estar aguentando ver o casal trocando carinhos em sua frente, quando ela estava passando por uma pior. Depois disso, não conseguia se lembrar mais de nada.

– Tão bêbada que mal conseguia andar.

– E por que me trouxe para cá? Para o seu apartamento?

– Porque Santana não estava em casa e você não tinha condições de ficar sozinha.

Rachel ficou calado por uns instantes, absorvendo aquelas informações. O fato de não se lembrar de nada dava uma boa ideia do quanto estava realmente bêbada. Nem sequer se lembrava de como havia parado ali, de ter tirado as roupas e ter se deitado. O que significava que Finn devia tê-la ajudado durante todo o processo.

Pensar em Finn cuidando dela, mesmo tendo estado com raiva pelas coisas que dissera sobre ele, fez com que Rachel ficasse um pouco emocionada. Ele havia estado chateado, mas mesmo assim certificara-se de que ela estaria bem, coisa que não tinha a menor obrigação de fazer.

Mas aí, Rachel começou a se dar conta de que estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. De olhos fechados, fez careta ao perceber a latência em suas têmporas e levou as mãos até elas, massageando-as.

– Aqui, tome. – Finn falou e Rachel abriu os olhos. – Aspirina. Coloquei aqui na mesa de cabeceira para quando você acordasse.

– Ah...

Por que ele estava sendo tão legal? Ela não merecia aquilo. O cuidado de Finn com ela deixou-a desarmada. Estava acostumada a lidar com o desejo sexual que havia entre os dois, mas não com aquilo. Aquilo era... diferente. Acordar ao lado dele, por si só, era algo que já estava assustando-a bastante, pois criava um grau de intimidade entre eles que Rachel não tinha certeza se podia arcar.

Pegou a aspirina e o copo com água que ele oferecia e, apoiando-se em um cotovelo, tomou-a, para logo depois voltar a se deitar. A cabeça doía intensamente e Rachel massageou as têmporas mais uma vez.

– Nunca mais vou beber de novo.

– Isso é o que todos dizem, até que bebem de novo. – ele sorriu. – Você quer algo para comer?

Pensar em comida a deixou extremamente enjoada.

– Não.

– Tem que comer, Rachel.

– Eu sei, mas agora não. Vamos esperar a aspirina fazer efeito, depois eu vou para casa e como alguma coisa.

Finn respirou fundo e rolou os olhos. Ela já estava falando em ir para casa de novo. Rachel estava sempre esperando a oportunidade de escapulir. Olhou-a ao seu lado, fazendo cara de dor ao mesmo tempo em que massageava a própria cabeça.

– Vem, eu faço uma massagem. – ele ofereceu.

– O quê?

– Deita aqui. – disse, indicando o próprio peito. – Eu faço uma massagem na sua cabeça.

– Não, tudo bem...

– Vamos, Rachel, não seja tão teimosa! Estou tentando ajudar. Você realmente quer ficar com a cabeça doendo?

Mesmo sem querer ceder, pois não queria tornar a situação ainda mais íntima, ela queria que a dor passasse o mais rápido possível. Portanto, fez o que ele dizia e soltou um gemido de satisfação pela garganta ao sentir as mãos de Finn fazendo pressão em sua cabeça. Inspirou e expirou o ar profundamente e fechou os olhos para relaxar.

Quando a dor na cabeça dela melhorou, minutos depois, Finn a convenceu a ir até a cozinha e comer alguma coisa. Ela protestou, como já havia virado costume, mas ele não se deu por vencido e acabou convencendo-a.

Rachel se sentou à mesa da cozinha enquanto Finn preparava o café da manhã, apesar de que a manhã já havia passado com sobras.

Ainda ficava meio enjoada ao pensar em comida, mas comeria nem que fosse um pouquinho, só para fazê-lo parar de encher seu ouvido, e então iria para sua própria casa.

* * *

Mas ela não foi.

Passou aquele dia todo no apartamento de Finn. Puck ficou a maior parte do tempo fora, então praticamente tiveram o lugar só para eles. Rachel ficava prometendo a si mesma que ficaria só mais um pouquinho, mas acabou ficando bem muito.

Batera o pé, dizendo que ia embora e que agradecia muito a ajuda dele, mas que não havia mais motivos para ficar. Mas o maldito Finn Hudson sabia ser persuasivo. Assistiram alguns filmes, deitados na cama dele. Abraçados ainda mais!

A luz vermelha de alerta piscava agora na mente de Rachel insistentemente. Estavam agindo totalmente como um casal, coisa que não eram! Mas Rachel era uma idiota e ficara. Tanto que até mesmo voltou a dormir lá.

Mas como poderia ter resistido, quando ele começou a beijá-la e a sussurrar coisas em seu ouvido? Aquele homem exercia um poder sobrenatural sobre ela. E, para piorar, repetira tudo o que ela havia confessado a ele na noite passada, quando estava bêbada. Disse a ele que não acreditava em nada daquilo, mas, por dentro, sabia que aquelas palavras eram mesmo o que ela estivera pensando.

Ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas ele voltou a beijá-la e uma coisa levou a outra. Quando menos esperava, estava nua com Finn, abraçada a ele e voltando a atingir altos índices de prazer. Depois, os dois dormiram abraçados e Rachel tentou não pensar nas complicações que aquilo ainda traria no futuro.

* * *

Praticamente neste mesmo padrão as coisas foram se desenvolvendo nos dias seguintes.

Rachel finalmente havia aceitado o pedido dele para sair. Não podia negar para si mesma que sentiu borboletas no estômago quando viu o sorriso radiante no rosto dele, depois dela ter dito que aceitava.

Estava começando a descobrir um novo Finn Hudson nos dias que se passaram. Eles estavam juntos praticamente todo o tempo, alternando as noites entre o apartamento dele e o dela. Mas não apenas isso. Também costumavam sair como um casal junto com os outros amigos. Agora, os dois, Santana e Brittany, Kurt e Blaine e Puck e a nova namorada dele, chamada Quinn, formavam um grupo único de amigos.

Os dois acabaram criando o hábito de almoçar juntos todos os dias, num restaurante vegetariano que ficava perto de onde trabalhavam. Rachel tinha até convencido Finn a começar a comer mais saudavelmente, o que era um feitio e tanto. Quando se encontravam nos corredores, paravam e flertavam discretamente um com o outro, às vezes roubando um beijinho ou outro. Os rumores do envolvimento dos dois já corriam pela redação da revista e Rachel conseguia perceber certos olhares de inveja.

Ela tinha até conhecido a mãe dele! As duas tiveram uma identificação imediata. E agora Rachel conhecia praticamente a família toda, só faltava o padrasto. Fora o próprio Finn quem a convidara, para grande surpresa dela, diga-se de passagem, a jantar no apartamento dele, aproveitando que Carole estava visitando-o de novo para poder conhecê-la.

Porém, ainda assim, Rachel mantinha certas inseguranças dentro dela. Não sabia o que Finn realmente pensava sobre o relacionamento deles e também não tinha a coragem de perguntar. Temia seriamente qual seria a resposta. Ele podia pensar que ela o estava pressionando, achando que ele era do tipo que se comprometia. E aí fugiria, porque isso era o que Finn, como qualquer mulherengo, fazia quando as coisas começavam a ficar mais sérias.

O motivo maior para o medo que sentia era o fato de que acontecera justamente o que tentara evitar com todas as suas forças, sem obter sucesso.

Apaixonara-se irremediável e completamente por Finn Hudson.

Estava muito, _muito_ ferrada.

* * *

Finn colocou o celular de lado, impaciente. Estava tentando falar com Rachel, mas ela não estava atendendo.

Aliás, nas últimas três semanas para cá, Finn tinha a impressão de que Rachel o estava evitando. Mal atendia as ligações, não o esperava mais na saída do trabalho, parecia estar arrumando desculpas para não sair com ele.

Já estavam se vendo há mais ou menos dois meses e tudo ia bem, até que ela começou a agir de modo diferente, mais distante e fria. Quase como se tivessem retrocedido para a fase anterior a que se encontravam, depois dele tê-la encontrado bêbada no bar.

Sempre percebera um ar meio esquivo por parte dela, como se quisesse criar uma barreira de proteção contra alguma coisa ao seu redor, mas nunca havia perguntado o motivo, pois não queria criar um clima chato, ou um mal-entendido. Pensava que, com o tempo, isso passaria, mas estivera enganado, uma vez que só piorou, até que chegaram naquele ponto.

Tentava encontrar um motivo, tentava entender, mas não conseguia. Sabia que ela era muito teimosa, sempre fora, mas, de uns dias para cá, parecia ter começado a ceder. Ou isso ou então ele estivera enganado, porque chegara a pensar claramente que ela havia começado a se deixar envolver.

A conexão que fora estabelecida entre eles assustava ao próprio Finn. A necessidade que sentia dela era algo que não estava acostumado a lidar até então. No entanto, ao contrário dela, e por mais que Rachel insistisse em que ele era o mulherengo da história, o que procura manter a relação o mais superficial possível, Finn não era tão teimoso quanto ela.

Tudo isso de que ela o acusava podia até ter sido verdade, mas foi apenas até conhecê-la. Não pretendera introduzir Rachel em sua vida, ou qualquer outra mulher, mas simplesmente acontecera.

Bufou depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de falar com ela pelo telefone. Ligou para Santana, mas era impressionante, Rachel parecia nunca por perto dela quando ele ligava. Ligou também para Kurt, mas até mesmo com ele não conseguiu nada.

– Tendo um dia ruim?

Finn levantou a cabeça, desviando a atenção do visor do celular, para olhar Puck.

– Tendo uma semana ruim, eu diria. – respondeu, mal-humorado. – Ou duas semanas ruins, para ser mais exato.

– Rachel de novo? – Puck se sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa de Finn. – Faz um tempo que ela não aparece lá em casa.

– Pois é... – Finn disse, no mesmo tom de antes.

– Ela está te dando um pé na bunda de novo? – Puck riu, sem poder evitar. – Cara, nunca pensei que ia chegar o dia em que te veria correndo atrás de uma mulher, que, por sua vez, corre de você.

Finn não respondeu, apenas olhou feio para Puck e jogou o celular em cima da mesa, desistindo.

* * *

Rachel olhou para a televisão com expressão descrente. Vestida com um pijama de calça e moletom, estava sozinha em seu apartamento, assistindo a um filme de romance na TV, no qual os protagonistas pareciam felizes e contentes um com o outro. Aquilo não passava de uma enganação, pensou ela consigo mesma, quando a campainha do apartamento se fez ouvir.

Estranhando, pois não estava esperando ninguém e Santana deixara claro que não voltaria aquela noite, levantou-se para ir ver quem seria. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu Finn parado em frente à porta.

Devia ter entrado aproveitando o momento em que outro morador tivesse aberto a porta do prédio, já que, em outras ocasiões, ela não liberara a passagem para ele.

Ficou uns segundos decidindo se abria a porta ou não, mas acabou abrindo. Finn pareceu surpreso por vê-la, provavelmente achando que ela o deixaria plantado do lado de fora mais uma vez.

– Ah, aí está você... Viva e inteira. Cheguei a duvidar que estivesse.

Ela deu as costas para ele, mas deixou a porta aberta para que Finn entrasse. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Parando no meio da sala, Rachel se virou para encará-lo novamente.

– Você nunca foi bom mesmo em ler nas entrelinhas. – falou, com tom de voz calmo. – Não consegue se tocar quando estou tentando te dar um gelo.

Finn colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo e respirou fundo, tentando manter a paciência.

– Bom, me desculpe se sou um idiota e, no lugar disso, fiquei preocupado.

Percebeu quando ela abaixou a cabeça, hesitante. Esperou que Rachel dissesse alguma coisa, mas isso não aconteceu, portanto, ele continuou:

– O que diabos há de errado com você, Rachel? – a voz dele era impaciente e irritada. – Você simplesmente resolve sumir, sem dar explicações e espera que fique por isso mesmo?

Ela riu sem vontade.

– Qual é o problema? Não aceita que alguém te abandone sem mais nem menos? Sempre quem tem que fazer isso é você? Fere o seu orgulho o fato de que não foi você que pôs um ponto final?

– Para com isso! – Finn exclamou, em voz mais alta. – Pare de uma vez por todas de ficar me acusando de coisas que, desde o começo, quem está fazendo é você. – ele olhou para o teto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, penteando-os para trás. Rachel ficou um pouco surpresa com a explosão de emoções por parte de Finn, tanto na voz, quanto na expressão e no brilho dos olhos, e ficou quieta, calada. – Você foi quem quis manter tudo apenas no nível sexual. Você foi quem fez de tudo para manter a distância. Você foi quem ficou me abandonando, depois de passarmos as noites juntos. E você foi quem decidiu simplesmente sumir, sem dar explicações. Você me acusa de ser um cafajeste sem sentimentos, Rachel, quando desde o começo é você quem está brincando com os meus.

– Ah! – ela exclamou, finalmente. – Eu estou brincando com os seus sentimentos?

– Sim, está! Por mais que não acredite, eu também _tenho_ sentimentos.

– Bom, então está provando do próprio veneno, não é?

Finn pareceu ficar ainda mais irritado depois disso. Virou-se de costas para ela, precisando de um tempo para recolocar os nervos no lugar. Estivera correndo atrás dela, procurando-a, tentando manter contato, perguntando-se o que diabos poderia ter feito de errado para que Rachel passasse a evitá-lo, depois dos dois terem passado ótimos momentos juntos. Mas, por mais que pensasse, não conseguira chegar a nenhuma conclusão, o que era ainda mais frustrante.

Virou-se para Rachel novamente e voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

– Você não quer que isso... Nós... Aconteça. É isso? Apenas me diga que não está interessada, de uma vez por todas, e eu vou embora e sumo da sua vida. – Finn fez uma pausa, esperando por uma resposta. Ao não vir nenhuma, continuou: – Estou cansado deste jogo de gato e rato, Rachel. – sua voz era baixa, agora, quase triste. – Diga que não sente nada por mim e que quer que eu desapareça. – ela permaneceu calada, de cabeça baixa, o que o fez perder a paciência outra vez. – Diga! – bradou, de forma enérgica.

Rachel levou um susto e deu um pulo com a mudança súbita na altura da voz.

– Não sei! – exclamou ela.

– Não sabe?

– Não!

– Ótimo. – Finn falou, com frustração. – E o que se supõe que isso quer dizer?

Para seu próprio horror, Rachel começou a derramar algumas lágrimas. Limpou com as costas das mãos as que escorriam por seu rosto, mas não adiantava, uma vez que caíam cada vez mais.

– Não sei... – repetiu. – Eu gostaria de querer que você sumisse, que desaparecesse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero exatamente o contrário.

– Bom, isso não faz muito sentido, não é? – ele procurou não se comover com as lágrimas, mantendo o tom de voz firme.

– Não, não faz sentido. Nada mais faz sentido...

Ela começou a chorar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Finn não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se ficava com raiva ou com pena. Não sabia se ficava ali parado, ou se ia até ela, consolá-la.

No lugar disso, decidiu apenas reforçar o que dissera anteriormente.

– Se você não me quer em sua vida, Rachel, só tem que dizer. Como já disse uma vez, aliás, mas eu fui idiota e continuei aqui. Mas dessa vez não. Dessa vez será diferente. Apenas diga o que eu tenho que fazer e eu farei.

– Não posso dizer o que tem que fazer, Finn. Eu nem mesmo sei o que _eu_ tenho que fazer. Estou confusa...

– Com o quê? – as emoções de Finn pareciam estar numa montanha-russa e, ora ele se acalmava, ora voltava a ficar impaciente, como agora. – Me dê uma explicação. Qual é o problema? – a voz dele voltou a subir de tom. – Eu quero tentar entender. Por que você simplesmente decidiu sumir outra vez? Por que, Rachel? Diga!

– Porque eu me apaixonei por você!

Um silêncio pesado se instaurou após tal declaração. Com uma mão na boca e os olhos arregalados, Rachel estava chocada demais por se dar conta de que tinha confessado o que sentia. Além dos eventuais soluços dela e do barulho da televisão, nada mais era ouvido.

– Está apaixonada por mim? – Finn quebrou o silêncio.

– Sim. Está satisfeito? – ela encolheu os ombros, na defensiva. Já tinha dito mesmo, agora não havia volta atrás. – Cometi o pior erro que poderia ter cometido. Me apaixonei por um homem que faz de tudo para correr de uma relação que ameace ficar séria. Eu ouvi histórias a seu respeito, Finn! Fiz de tudo para não me apaixonar. Foi por isso que não quis aceitar sair com você, porque sabia que a possibilidade disto acontecer era grande e eu acabaria saindo com o coração partido.

Ele ficou escutando-a falar o tempo todo em silêncio. Rachel terminou de dizer o que tinha para dizer, então também voltou a se calar. A falta de reação de Finn estava deixando-a extremamente ansiosa.

– Agora você já pode ir. – ela continuou. – Vá. Agora que já sabe de tudo pode ir e voltar à sua vida sem compromissos, da qual tanto gosta.

– Quem disse que eu gosto tanto assim?

– Bom, várias pessoas, para falar a verdade.

– Pois elas estão erradas. – Finn viu Rachel olhá-lo com expressão confusa e se aproximou dela. – Não quer ouvir a verdade diretamente de mim?

– Não tenho muita certeza se quero. – respondeu, de cabeça baixa.

Dessa vez, ele riu.

– Mas eu vou dizer mesmo assim. – Finn se aproximou dela ainda mais, ficando a apenas um curto passo de distância. – Eu também te amo.

Rachel levantou a cabeça para ele imediatamente. Seu olhar era estupefato.

– O quê?

Finn pôs uma mão delicadamente no rosto dela.

– Você poderia ter nos poupado muitos desentendidos e sofrimentos, se tivesse dito antes.

– Não, não, espera... – ela pediu. – Repete o que disse antes.

– Eu te amo.

Rachel arregalou os olhos e Finn voltou a rir, colocando a outra mão em seu rosto.

– Isso é verdade mesmo? – Rachel perguntou, com voz fraca.

– Verdade. – ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou no canto dos lábios. – Você é uma boba. Acha mesmo que eu ainda estaria aqui, mesmo depois de tudo o que você fez para me afugentar, se não te amasse?

Rachel engoliu saliva, ainda tentando absorver as informações que ele lhe dava. Sentia que as lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto. Finn começou a limpá-las com os polegares das mãos que seguravam seu rosto. Os olhos dele agora eram tão doces quanto o leve sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

Quando o fato finalmente pareceu penetrar na mente dela, Rachel sorriu amplamente e o abraçou, ficando nas pontas dos pés e o envolvendo pelo pescoço. Chorou ainda mais, molhando o sobretudo de Finn.

Depois, ela o beijou pelo rosto todo e se separou do abraço apenas o suficiente para beijá-lo na boca. Beijou-o longamente, com todo seu coração.

– Ai, meu Deus, Finn. – murmurou, depois do beijo. – O que tudo isso significa?

– Significa, Berry, que agora é que não vou deixá-la se livrar de mim _mesmo_.

**Fim.**

* * *

**E acabamos mais uma fic. E aí, o que acharam?  
**


End file.
